


Legally Auburn (HTTYD)

by harrypanther, vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/pseuds/harrypanther, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: Modern Legally Blonde AU: Senior student Hiccup Haddock finds his future plans wrecked when his girlfriend dumps him for a richer smarter guy bound for law school. Determined not to lose her, can a nerdy would-be engineer succeed in Law School and win his girl back? Co-written between Harrypanther and Vala411





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. We don’t own How To Train Your Dragon. Rights Remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.

**Chapter 1**

Hiccup Haddock, top of his class, Valedictorian, and all around nerd with a passion for dragons, was standing in his bathroom, clad in only a towel and hair still sopping wet, while muttering to himself in the mirror “Come on Hiccup, you can do it. You can do it.” He mumbled. Toothless, his black fluffy Persian cat, was seated on the hamper in the bathroom and didn’t look one bit impressed.

“What do you think bud?” Hiccup asked as he turned to the feline. Toothless gave his cat version of a huff before flicking its fluffy tail and walking out the room.

“Fat lot of help you are.” Hiccup mumbled as he dried his hair. He groaned as he noticed that he forgot his clothes on his bed. As Hiccup walked out of the bathroom a voice greeted him “Hiya stud.”

Hiccup screamed as he clutched the towel around his waist tighter and glared at Camicazi, his next-door neighbour and childhood friend since elementary school. “Will you stop sneaking through my window!” He shouted at her in a high pitched voice.

“Will you stop leaving your window unlocked then!” She quipped back and chucked his clothes at him. “Honestly, I’ve been sneaking in here since we were kids. You haven’t got anything I haven’t seen before.”

Hiccup blushed and quickly ran into his little closet to put on his clothes. “Men!” he could hear Cami grumbling. “I’m calling Throk over as well. So you gonna do it today?”

“Yeah…” Hiccup said from in the closet. His elbows hit the door and there wasn’t much room to move but like hell he was going to put on his pants with Cami around. She had a habit of pants stealing. There was a knock on his door after he came out of the closet and Hiccup went to it. On the other side was Throk who was Hiccup’s neighbour from five doors down.

“So you gonna ask her?” Was the first thing Throk said as he entered the room. When he saw Cami he turned to Hiccup and asked “Window?”

“Window.” Hiccup confirmed.

“Honestly Throk, do you have to ask that every time? Just because you use the door.” Cami huffed. “We have more important things to worry about, wardrobe!”

“True, true.” Throk agreed.

“Seriously will you guys just get married?!?!” Hiccup mumbled as he had gotten used over the years to the tension between them.

“We are not dating!” Both said simultaneously and huffed.

“Riiiiight.” Hiccup mumbled. He knew that they had been acting like an old married couple since Middle school. Before that there was the pigtail pulling and the ’jelly and glue’ incident in elementary.

“It’s not about us right now.” Cami stated. “Hiccup has gotten the rock and it’s happening tonight!”

“Finally!” Throk said as he walked past Hiccup and towards his closet. “Now we need an outfit for the night.”

“Isn’t this good enough?” Hiccup asked as he gestured to the clothes he was wearing.

Throk raised a brow and looked Hiccup up and down before he very bluntly said “No”

“Harsh,” Hiccup mumbled but he didn’t take it as an insult. He was used to Throk’s quirks. Especially when it came to fashion.

“Hiccup, you’re proposing tonight to your Highschool sweetheart. You’ll need better clothes than this.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” He gestured to the sweater and the khaki’s he had on.

“NERD!” Both Throk and Cami spoke simultaneously. Hiccup gulped. Them agreeing could only mean one thing and he doubted that he would get out of it.

“Throk, hon. Make Hiccup look like Casanova.” Cami told the other man who was already rummaging through the closet. “I’ve got the hair.”

“Cami…..” Hiccup backed up. “Cami put the brush down!”

“Stay still Hiccup!” Cami shouted as she jumped on him to begin the makeover. “There is no use fighting us.” She said and Hiccup groaned as the afternoon dragged on.

When the time came a nervous Hiccup stood in front of the restaurant where the pre-graduation dinner would take place. “HAVE FUN!!” Camicazi shouted as both she and Throk had squeezed into Hiccup’s red mini-cooper. The two had decided not to attend since a concert they both liked was going to be held around the same time.

“Knock ‘em dead!” Throk said as he was behind the wheel. Cami had pouted when they got into the car since she wanted to drive but Hiccup reminded her of Junior year and the fact that he wanted to have his car back intact.

The ‘Meade Hall’ Restaurant had been taken over for the traditional pre-Graduation Dinner. In Berk, the students were allowed to go out as a group or perhaps in pairs to a safe environment where they could relax and enjoy themselves before the formality of Graduation. The restaurant was decorated in School Colours with several boards up, showing the Seniors throughout their time at Berk High. Hiccup winced as he walked in, seeing his scrawny fishbone self as a fourteen-year-old and his scrawny but taller self in the Senior Year, standing beside Heather who had been elected Prom Queen. He sighed and wondered for the hundredth time what she saw in him.

And then she was there, sweeping in, her scarlet satin dress shimmering in the mood lighting, her raven hair and green eyes complimented by the blood-red hue. She smiled and all his qualms melted away. She was beautiful, smart and tonight was THE night. Hiccup checked his jacket and his hand brushed against the box nestled in his pocket. He had booked them a booth so they could dine as a couple rather than in a big group with Heather’s friends-because Cami and Throk had opted out and he really didn’t have any others. The Meade Hall catered for couples as well as groups and any number in between and as Hiccup and Heather checked in, they were led to their table.

To Hiccup’s relief, they were away to the side, by the windows with large plants partially shielding them from the rowdier groups. Each couple’s table was beautifully decorated with balloons, candles and a bottle of sparkling water, the crisp white tablecloths spotless. The waiter smoothly pushed their chairs in and handed them menus as Heather smiled at Hiccup and sipped the glass of water she had been poured.

“You-you look beautiful,” he said, blushing lightly. Heather was popular, pretty and clever, a combination that made her the effective Queen Bee and he had always wondered how come she had agreed to be his girlfriend. There had been a line a mile long vying for her affections and he was still secretly amazed he was sitting here. But beyond the mask, Heather was funny and witty and just perfect. She smiled.

“And you look pretty good yourself,” she replied in an amused voice. Her eyebrow arched. “Cami or Throk?”

“Um...both?” he admitted. She giggled.

“You are probably the only guy here who has a personal dresser,” she pointed out.

“Yeah-when they aren’t stealing my pants...or my favourite Einstein tee-shirt…” Hiccup grumbled. She shook her head.

“They found that on the flagpole of the Town Hall, didn’t they?” she recalled.

“With a pair of seagulls nesting in it,” he muttered still unsure how that had happened, Cami was particularly tight-lipped about that. She patted his hand.

“And it was so sweet of you to arrange this,” she continued.

“Heather-I wanted this to be absolutely perfect,” he said, glancing over to the waiter, who walked up with a silver tray, bearing a single red rose. “For you,” he added as her eyes widened.

“That is so adorable,” she commented, accepting the gift. The waiter poured fizzy grape juice and brought them menus as the Football Team began to sing loudly beyond the plants in the main part of the restaurant. Heather smirked.

“Choose whatever you want,” Hiccup continued valiantly. “This our special evening.” Lips curling up, Heather scanned the A La Carte list and nodded.

“You are the best boyfriend,” she told him, glancing up at the waiter. “I’ll have the Abalone Savice and then the Lobster A La Berk with a Wagu Strip on the side, rare.” Hiccup gulped at the prices and thought quickly: he had his savings from his job at Gobber’s garage, where he had developed his love of engineering under the mentorship of the two limbed lunatic who just happened to be his Godfather. Admittedly, Hiccup had never learned how to diagnose an engine fault by tasting the oil-not that he wanted to-but he had realised that his inventive and analytical mind was ideally suited to building, designing and creating machines. Working with Gobber since he was twelve meant he had some savings but he was hoping not to spend a huge chunk of them on a meal when he had College looming. But Heather had always been high maintenance and Hiccup knew she deserved-and demanded-the best...even when it meant he was maxing his card out to provide it.

“I’ll have the beetroot and goat’s cheese salad to start and then the salt-baked cod with sweet potato chips and Provencale peas,” he said and handed the leather-bound menus back. Heather inspected him astutely.

“You okay?” she asked and he looked up guiltily.

“Yeah. Yeah! Of course! Why-why shouldn’t I be okay?” he gabbled and then took a sip of his water, calming himself. “So are you all ready to go to College?” She smiled.

“I couldn’t be more ready,” she said as their appetisers arrived. “Of course, we have the vacation first…” Hiccup smiled as he tucked into the salad. He hated beetroot and wasn’t that keen on goat’s cheese either but it was the cheapest appetiser in the menu.

“So you’re travelling around Europe?” he checked.

“We’re travelling,” she reminded him. “I hope you’ve got your passport sorted because I need to confirm our bookings. I mean Paris! The city of love! Rome-the Eternal City! Barcelona-I just love Gaudi’s work! Berlin and all that history! Budapest and Prague! Venice-so beautiful and romantic. And London…”

“The place you’ve wanted to visit more than-than anywhere else!” Hiccup grinned, pushing his plate away. “I’ve booked the tickets in the West End for Bloodlust! The Musical and the river cruise already…”

“You are so sweet,” Heather smiled, finishing. “So have you chosen your College?” He nodded.

“Archipelago University Aeronautical and Mechanical Engineering Programme-one of the best in-in the country,” he replied, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “They have the best simulation and online design courses in the degree and they have a selection of w-world-class lecturers and…”

“While I am going to go to Harvard,” Heather interrupted, her eyes rolling slightly. “Harvard Law. I mean, there is no better programme or University anywhere!” Then she pouted. “I mean, why would you think Archipelago U is even worth mentioning in the same conversation?”

Hiccup bit his lip. Heather’s views on his future career were scathing when they didn’t match her own ideas and to her, it was Harvard or nowhere. She pouted.

“I-I suppose I could apply to Harvard,” he slowly conceded as she rewarded him with her brilliant smile, making his heart flutter once more. Their plates were taken away and entrees delivered. They both tucked in for a few moments, savouring the excellent food.

“Aw, baby-that is so sweet,” Heather told him as she took a sip of her fizzy grape juice.

“I mean, I-I don’t want a long distance relationship,” Hiccup mumbled and stared into her shining green eyes. And then he reached into his pocket. “Heather-you are the most beautiful and amazing girl I know and I-I would be stupid if I didn’t tell you how happy I am, how much I love you and-and want to spend the rest of my life with you…” he began.

She sat back and frowned.

“Well, this just got awkward,” she admitted, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. “You see, I want what is best for you-and what is best for me. And though you are such a sweet guy and incredibly caring and generous, I am going to be a successful lawyer. I’m going to become a partner in a top Law Firm. I will mix with the upper echelons of society, with Chairmen and Senators and Governors...and if I’m going to fit in and be a partner before I’m thirty, I can’t have a boyfriend who is a skinny auburn, stammering engineering nerd!”

“I can dye my hair,” he sassed with a sick feeling bubbling in his stomach. He hoped it was just the goat cheese.

“Hiccup...please don’t make this harder than it is,” she asked him, pouting. He swallowed, looking at the little box sitting on the table between them. He opened it and allowed the candlelight to gleam off the little diamond. Heather didn’t even look.

“Um...I’m asking you to marry me and you’re dumping me? For being a nerd?” he asked incredulously. “I-I mean how come this just became a problem now? I’ve always been a nerd!”

“But an engineer? Most engineers are overqualified and end up in low paying jobs. It just doesn’t fit into my new world Hiccup. Can you just imagine what people would think? A high class lawyer and a low income engineer? What a pretty picture we would paint,” she told him dryly. “You’re a sweet guy, Hiccup-and I’m totally sure you’ll find someone else who will be suitable for you…”

Hiccup stared at Heather for a moment. His girlfriend, or apparently now ex-girlfriend, wasn’t batting an eyelash of emotion. “What if…… what if I come with you to Harvard. I could study law too. Heather please I love you, don’t do this.”

But all Heather did was try to hide a snort.

“What is it?”

“I’m sorry Hiccup. It’s just, you in Harvard?!” She told him with an expression that indicated she was addressing a child. “You’re a smart guy Hiccup, I’ll give you that, but you’re not lawyer material. You’re not Harvard material. If I’m going to be successful then I’ll need someone with serious life goals.”

“I-I don’t even know what to say?” he said in a dazed voice. “I mean...I’m totally in love with you and I-I thought you felt the same…” She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

“You’re a sweet guy, Hiccup-but I’m going to be a top lawyer and you just don’t fit into that world,” she said and started to rise from her seat. “Thanks for the meal, baby. It was very kind. And no hard feelings, hmm? We can still be friends!” Then she rose and left him staring at her receding figure, nodding and smiling at her friends as she passed and then vanishing out into the night. Aimlessly, he speared the last piece of her lobster and chewed through it without even tasting it.

As if by magic, the waiter appeared, a small silver salver bearing the obscenely large check laid pointedly on the table. Despondently, Hiccup handed over his card.

“I trust you had a successful evening, sir?” the waiter said, bringing the card machine. Hiccup closed the little ring box and stuffed it back into his pocket.

“The only thing that could have gone worse is if I was attacked by a dragon. No, make that if a four hundred foot dragon started rampaging through the city.” he said tonelessly as the machine beeped. The screen read CARD DECLINED. The waiter frowned at him as he patted himself down for his wallet.

“And that happened…” he groaned.

Once the whole fiasco with Heather had happened and he cleaned out not only his wallet but also his bank account he went outside with his head down. Hiccup was sure some of his classmates greeted him but he didn’t want to talk to them right now. When he got outside he felt wetness on his cheeks and realized he was crying. It was then that Hiccup realized that he didn’t have any money for a cab. He was supposed to catch a ride with Heather but she left already and he didn’t want to bug his friends who were enjoying themselves at their concert. Music was probably the only thing they never argued about. With shaky hands Hiccup picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

“Hello…. Hiccup?” came from the other end of the line.

“Gobber…. Can you come pick me up?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“So….. eh… lad, you wanna talk about it?” Gobber asked as he glanced at Hiccup occasionally while keeping his other eye on the oncoming traffic.

“Not really…….” Hiccup mumbled as he stared aimlessly out of the window into the dark.

“Ooookayyy……” Gobber mumbled as he kept on driving. He wasn’t very good with the advice as Hiccup liked to point out at times. Apparently telling a six-year-old Hiccup to imitate an octopus wasn’t the swimming lesson Valka had in mind.

The ride back home was spent mostly in silence as Hiccup couldn’t seem to find any good music on the radio. Gobber’s eyebrows shot up as Hiccup kept channel surfing. He noticed the lad skipping Taylor Swift’s ‘We are never getting back together’ song so fast only to end up listening to Pat Benatar’s ‘Heartbreaker’. The next channel wasn’t any better either as it played Toni Braxton’s ‘Un-Break my heart’.

“Even the radio gods hate me,” he muttered as the ride continued in silence. When Gobber pulled up into Hiccup’s driveway and stopped Hiccup nearly jumped out of the car. He did say “Thanks for the ride, Gobber.” Before bolting towards the door. Gobber followed after and he heard Hiccup run up the stairs.

Valka came from the kitchen wearing an apron that said ‘Caution Biohazard’ and called out “Sweetie?” only to hear a door slam.

“Gobber do you know what’s up with Hiccup?”

“Well he either has a bad case of diarrhea or it’s lady problems.” Gobber scratched his head as he told her.

“You staying for dinner Gobber?” Valka asked and the poor man blanched.

“You cookin’?” he nervously chuckled.

“Yup,” she confirmed cheerfully as smoke began to filter from the kitchen. “Ah, that will be the ice cream,” she muttered and vanished again.

“I…..eh…..I…. just remembered. I have to finish a parade float.” Gobber tried to think of an excuse to quickly back out and save his stomach. Valka popped her head back round the door and quirked a brow at ‘parade float’ but nodded.

“Another time then,” she told him as Gobber, even on one good appendage, managed to get out of the door faster than the roadrunner trying to outrun the coyote.

“Oh that man,” Valka laughed before she heard something explode in the kitchen. She sighed. “I knew that salad recipe was a little technical,” she murmured as she headed back into the billowing smoke.

Hiccup lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his phone clutched in his hand. The image of him and Heather, snuggled together for the selfie the previous winter stared back at him mockingly. They were both laughing and Heather’s eyes sparkled and her face was filled with happiness. Heart aching, he stroked his thumb over her image and closed his eyes.

“I-I…” he mumbled and swallowed. “I don’t know what more I could do.” He took a deep breath. “I love you. And I know you loved me. And I-I can’t believe that you can just cast that all aside…” He flung his arm across his face. “You’re the only girl I love, Heather. The only girl for me.”

“Son?”

Hiccup sat up automatically and his phone dropped on the floor. He cringed.

“Dad?” The huge shape of Stoick Haddock squeezed through the door, his massive shape powerful and straining against his ‘Official Food Taster’ sweater. Stoick’s huge red beard moved as he leaned forward, his green eyes concerned. Walking in and accidentally knocking over Hiccup’s chair and almost treading on Toothless the cat at least gave the young man a chance to reassemble his scrambled brain. “What are you doing here?” Stoick looked over his shoulder.

“Your mother is trying a new recipe for salad and ice cream,” he said in a low voice. “I may need to send for the fire brigade, again.”

“Even though they’re threatening to blacklist us.” Hiccup asked as he quirked a brow and watched his dad right the chair and sit down, ignoring the creaking. Any chair in the Haddock house had to be reinforced against the four hundred pound loads of accidental Stoick use. “What’s more important is, what are you doing here?” Stoick leaned forward. “Wasn’t tonight the night of the big question?” His lips curled up into a smile. “Well? Did she like the ring?”

“I don’t think she even looked at it,” Hiccup sighed, collapsing back on the bed.

“So…?” Stoick asked not getting what Hiccup meant at first.

“Actually, she dumped me,” Hiccup mumbled.

“SHE WHAT?” Stoick shouted while leaping out of the chair causing it to fall backwards with a heavy thud.

“Stoick is everything alright?” Valka could be heard shouting from the floor below. “Do I need to come up there?”

“No honey!” Stoick said as he wanted her to keep an eye on the food. No need to make it more inedible. He then turned to Hiccup who was still wallowing in sadness.

“What are ya gonna do now son?”

“I have got to think of a way to win Heather back.” Hiccup told his father. “I got to show her I can be serious.”

“Son you’ve been serious all your life.” Stoick sighed while mumbling “I can’t imagine all the times your mom and I prayed for you to sneak out of the house so we could have some fun.”

“DAD!” Hiccup looked scandalized at hearing that.

“Oh you’re a grown man son. I’m sure you've experimen…”

“DAD!” Hiccup interrupted Stoick again and this time he was blushing furiously. “Can I…. I just…… I just need some time to think.” He told his father.

“Will you be down for dinner son?” Stoick now whispered. “You can’t leave me alone with your mom’s cooking.”

Hiccup laughed at that. The Haddock men had developed steel stomachs over the years by marrying women that tended to be toxic in the kitchen. Stoick patted Hiccup’s shoulder and told him “I’m sure everything will work out alright son.”

Hiccup nodded but was mostly thinking of ways to get Heather back. Then he thought that he still had to tell Cami and Throk. He cringed at what would possibly be said during that conversation. But first thing was first, he had to back up his dad when facing mom’s cooking.

“SHE DID WHATTTTT!!!” the next morning Hiccup quickly put his hands over his ears as Cami let out a shriek. Throk did the same but he looked much calmer.

“I need a plan to get her back.” Hiccup told the duo causing Cami to shout once more.

“You don't need to get back together with that.. That b-WITCH!” Camicazi told him as she flicked Hiccup’s nose. “Tell him Throk!”

“I don’t know….” Throk mumbled.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Cami then rounded on him. “She just smashed his heart into itty bitty pieces!”

“Thanks so much for that clarification.” Hiccup mumbled dryly.

“No Hiccup,” Cami quickly turned back and realized what she said. “I just meant you need to move on.”

“Cami moving on won’t be that easy.” Throk told her. “They’ve been dating for years. You can’t just have Hiccup flip a switch and decide he doesn’t love her anymore.”

Cami let out a groan before coming up with an idea. “We need a shopping trip! That should make you think clearly!”

“How will a shopping trip help?” Throk asked.

“It helped me when I got over Raymundo.” Cami retorted.

“You were with him for a week!”

“And those new pumps got my mind off of him!” Cami stated as she glared at Throk. “Shopping can be therapeutic!”

“Uhm… Cami… I don’t have any money,” Hiccup mumbled.

“Don’t worry,” She said while grabbing Hiccup’s elbow. “I have Daddy’s plastic.”

“Uh oh…” both men said as they knew what was coming.

Despite allowing himself to be dragged out to the craziness that was Cami shopping-which actually consisted of he and Throk helping her choose between nineteen different pairs of shoes-Hiccup found himself with far too much time to think. And as Cami sent back pair after pair of shoes for being too big, too small or just the wrong shade of pistachio, Hiccup was able to dissect every tiny detail of his relationship with Heather.

And he realised that he was still hopelessly in love with her. She was smart and beautiful, witty and determined and she made him feel amazing. When they were out as a couple of just hanging with their friends...well, her friends...he always felt the luckiest man in the world.

But he had known, in his heart, that Heather was high maintenance, that she was someone who expected the best. Hiccup’s father was well-off but he had always taught his son to earn his money and never live beyond his means and Hiccup had taken his words to heart. Working with Gobber in the shop and learning to strip down and rebuild an automobile engine by the time he was twelve had always stood him in good stead and his friends had exploited his skills to ensure their vehicles always had free services. In fact, Hiccup tended to do all their repairs at cost price, working on Sundays when Gobber’s auto shop was closed so that he didn’t impact on his godfather’s work.

Heather had been the most demanding and a small part of Hiccup snarked that he hoped her new fancy boyfriend was good at doing oil changes. She had certainly never even offered to pay costs and he had always found himself out of pocket helping her out. And of course treating her to all the trips to the movies, concerts and the regular flowers and presents that somehow she always expected and sulked if she didn’t get...

He watched Cami pile up the third pair of shoes she was going to purchase and rolled his eyes.

“How many shoes does one person need?” he muttered, staring at his beat-up trainers. As long as they didn’t actually have holes in, they seemed fine to him. Throk shook his head.

“You know, I really wonder if someone dropped you on your head when you were a baby and knocked your fashion sense out!” he moaned. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Actually...Dad did drop me on my head when I was about one,” he admitted, gesturing to his chin and the tiny scar there. “They had to take me to the ER. Mom was furious and refused to speak to Dad for about a week for almost killing me. Not that she hasn’t tried even harder since with incredibly bad cooking...or all those fires…” Throk chuckled.

“If you want Heather back, you may need to smarten up,” he suggested as Hiccup’s face fell.

“I think that ship may have sailed,” he grumbled as Cami bounced over, brandishing a pair of scarlet wedges.

“These are so adorable!” she enthused, a wicked twinkle in her eye. “And just your colour, Hicc!”

“What? Agh!” Hiccup gulped and fell backwards off the bench he was sitting on. Throk face-palmed.

“I was trying to cheer him up,” he told her.

“So was I!” Cami grinned and then grabbed Hiccup’s other hand, hauling him back to his feet. “But the truth is that she’s broken his heart and that doesn’t heal that quickly. Sometimes, you just have to do your best to push on through and see what happens.”

“And we’ll definitely see what happens tomorrow when we have the actual Graduation,” Hiccup said glumly. “I mean, I’m Valedictorian and have Honors but I got an email that they have decided to ask another student to give the speech. Guess who?”

“Get outta here!” Cami growled. “Really? MIss ‘you’re too nerdy for me’ has got your duty?”

“I mean, I don’t mind, I guess,” Hiccup said uncomfortably. “I do tend to stammer a bit when I’m nervous and I hate speaking in front of an audience…”

“Even though you have been awesome when you have had to do it,” Throk reminded him. “Remember the debate on whether dragons were real or not?” Hiccup managed a small smile.

“Well...they were real and there is conclusive evidence that anyone can find with only a small amount of research and dedication…” he rattled off swiftly as Cami and Throk nudged each other.

“See? You sound much better suited to law than Miss ‘I wanna be a partner by the time I’m thirty’!” Cami snarked. “I mean, it’s alright having dreams but your dreams shouldn’t trample on other people’s. And you need to be able to do the actual job anyway first.”

“Who says she would actually be any good at law?” Throk added.

“She’s certainly ruthless enough,” Throk commented as they gathered Cami’s purchases and stood in the line to pay.

“But law isn’t all standing in front of a packed courtroom doing a high profile murder case, like they show on TV,” Hiccup reminded him. “Lots of law is research, hard work, long nights of completing paperwork and loads of less than thrilling stuff…”

“Sounds like engineering to me,” Cami admitted as she fished out the credit card. “Or science. All those things you’re good at. Me-I’d go mad.”

“You are already mad,” Hiccup reminded her and she grinned good humouredly.

“Guilty as charged,” she smirked and paid for the shoes. “Look, Hicc-we’re gonna take you out for lunch-Crazy Lars’ Viking Tacos is just round the block and you know a super super super hot taco always makes you feel better…”

“Or puts me in the ICU with fourth degree burns,” Hiccup deadpanned.

“Let’s not do that,” Throk grinned, clapping him on the shoulder and nearly knocking him over.

“And then we’re gonna treat you to the best, sharpest Graduation outfit ever so Heather will realise what she’s missing.’ 

“And you know I’m broke,” Hiccup reminded her with a sigh.

“My treat!” Cami insisted. “Look, Hicc-you have been there for me and Throk whenever we had problems. Whether it was in a relationship or schoolwork or just life, you’re a great guy. This is what real actual friends do.”

“And somehow that makes it worse…” he commented. Throk hugged him.

“Look, let’s have tacos and then we can plan how we are going to be awesome at Graduation and then make sure Heather regrets ever even thinking she wanted to dump you!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

“I don’t know about this,” Hiccup mumbled while smoothing down the front of his black tux as he and Throk were in the men’s changing room along with the male counterparts of their graduating class.

“I’d say you look hot,” a female voice came from the window and everybody except Hiccup and Throk turned to see Camicazi coming through it.

“Eh...Cami…. This is the men's room.” One of their classmates pointed out. Not that anyone was surprised by this anymore. The here people were all used to their former cheer captain sneaking into weird places.

“Yes yes, I know.” Cami told the guys. “You all finish what you’re doing. I’m just here to see my boy Hiccy.” This caused Hiccup to choke at the ridiculous nickname that Cami hadn’t used since elementary school.

“What did you do?!” Hiccup asked accusingly while Throk facepalmed.

“What makes you think I did anything?” Cami asked sweetly as she set her backpack down on one of the benches, taking out her own red cap and gown. Her innocent look might have fooled anyone else, but the graduating class in the room knew that such a look was usually followed by an angry Principal huffing and puffing through the corridors. “Shouldn’t you guys be putting these things on as well?”

“Don’t change the subject.” Throk muttered as he crossed his arms to look at Cami. “What did you do?”

“Just a little graduation prank.” Cami winked and the whole room let out groans because Cami’s definition of ‘little’ and their definition of ‘little’ didn’t match.

“So you’re just using us men for a place to hide?” Throk teased. “We feel so hurt. Right guys?” he joked and several guys laughed as Cami pouted before sticking out her tongue at Throk.

Everyone was almost finished when there was a knock on the door. “Hiccup ya there?” Stoick could be heard on the other side.

“Excuse me guys,” Hiccup said before he went out of the room. Snippets of the conversation could still be heard through the door though. “ _.........talk to you later_ ” and “ _Your mom is so_ prou _-......_ ” came from Stoick while Hiccup said some time later “ _Dad please don’t start crying now…….. -om has all the tissues._ ”

Throk handed Hiccup his cap when he came back inside. “Okay, it’s almost time!” Cami said excitedly. She had so much energy suddenly and was bouncing on her heels. “Let’s just do a quick checklist,” she said to those present in the room.

“Gown and cap?” she asked as she posed her hand in the air to mime checking an imaginary checkbox. Several guys rolled their eyes, some looked down to see if they were indeed wearing said items while several others replied with ‘Duh’.

“Pants?” Cami asked with a smirk. Several men shuddered as they remembered Freshman year and Cami’s pants stealing crusade. It had actually been a bet made between Cami and the then head-cheerleader.

“A bucket of crabs?” Cami asked causing several graduates to yell “WHAT?!?!”

“Just checking if you guys were still with me,” she laughed as both Hiccup and Throk facepalmed.

Hiccup, Throk and Camicazi weren’t seated near each other when the ceremony started. The arrangements were alphabetical so Throk was a row behind Hiccup while Cami sat two rows in front of Hiccup. She was seated near Heather but neither of the women were making eye contact with each other.

The Vice-Principal came onto the stage and everyone thought that they were going to start but the announcement that followed had everyone in stitches. “Could the person or persons who disassembled and reassembled your soon to be ex-Principal’s car in his office kindly return it to the parking lot after the ceremony.”

Hiccup groaned as he just knew this whole thing had Cami’s name on it. He probably should never have thought her how to take a car apart. He did idly wonder who she roped into helping her and then he noticed all the graduating cheerleaders snicker. He had his answer. He could just see her head dip in her seat up ahead, leaning in to talk to the student beside her and he found himself smiling. Everyone in their life should have a Camicazi.

The actual ceremony started shortly after the announcement and he stole a moment to crane his neck and peer at his parents. Stoick was almost bursting with pride, his face cracked by the most enormous grin while his mom was dabbing her eyes, smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks, her terrible panda eyes worsened by the dabbing. Gobber was grinning at her side as well, looking almost as proud as if he was Hiccup’s parent. He winked as Hiccup turned back. The Principal was already describing the achievements of the Graduating Class and the summary of the year. And then they were being called up.

Hiccup felt a twinge of pain as he saw Heather walk up, poised and beautiful, her bright smile that she directed at the Principal now brought a pang to his heart. He was lost in thought but quickly snapped out of it when it was his row’s time to head up. As Hiccup walked up to get his diploma when his name was called he heard a loud sob from the audience. He turned to where his parents were and saw his mom now patting both Stoick and Gobber on the backs.

After the entire Graduating class had received their diplomas and all were seated once more the Principal introduced the class speaker. “Ladies and Gentlemen may I present Heater Bazerk, your class representative.” The audience cheered as Heather took the stage once more.

“Greetings class of 2018,” Heather said once she stood behind the microphone. Hiccup remembered little of the speech. The only thing he did remember her saying was to let nothing stop them from achieving their goals. Somehow that stuck with him and next thing you know he was on autopilot and throwing his cap up with the rest of the class.

Hiccup saw neither hide nor hair of Heather after her speech. He still wanted to talk to her but his parents beckoned him along. Stoick told Hiccup that they had made reservations for them at a fancy restaurant.

Meanwhile, Heather was making her way towards her car. Her phone rang just as she was going to step inside. “Hello?” She picked up the call but didn’t recognize the number.

“Hiya Sis!” came from the other end.

“Dagur?” Heather asked as her brows shot up. “Don’t you have a cellphone?”

“About that……..”

“What happened?” Heather asked as she now leaned against the car.

“I……. uh……. It fell into the river.” Dagur grumbled. “But nevermind that. I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you,” Heather smiled slightly. “You’re the first one to say that to me today.”

“Didn’t mom and dad show up?!”

“You know how they are.” Heather sighed. “Busy busy busy.”

“They should have come.” Dagur grumbled.

“Well you called. It’s the thought that counts.” Heather told him.

“If I can make time while working in a jungle then they can make some time as well.” Heather merely sighed because she was used to her parents’ actions.

“So what are you going to do now sis?”

“Harvard of course.” Heather told him.

“I meant today.” Dagur laughed on the other end of the line.

“Heather we need to talk!” The words suddenly came from behind her and she turned to see Cami marching across the parking lot in her direction. “I’ll have to call you back,” Heather told her brother before she ended the call and confronted Cami.

“You know you got some nerve,” Cami said once she stood in front of Heather.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Heather crossed her arms.

“Ghosting Hiccup. Don’t think I hadn’t noticed you getting out of there so fast,” Cami stated. “Feeling guilty are we?”

“I have nothing to feel guilty about,” Heather huffed as she glared at the shorter blonde. “Hiccup and I are over, and he knows that.”

“Does he really?” Cami muttered. “Heather you left him a mess. He was going to propose to you.”

“I told him my reasons.” Heather muttered. “He should just accept them and move on. I have.”

“Selfish reasons.” Cami huffed. “Did you ever care for him at all? Because if you did, you can’t just switch it off! Of course he can’t accept your reasons because love doesn’t work that way. But I doubt you know about love, Heather, because you have only ever loved one person-and I’m looking at her! And you know-I can’t fathom what he even saw in you.”

“Are you quite done?”

“You know what they say. Karma can be a b...” Camicazi was interrupted by Throk who came bounding up to the women. When he got there he only paid attention Cami and asked her if she wanted to join him for dinner. Heather rolled her eyes at Hiccup’s friends before getting into her car and driving off.

“Why did you stop me?” Cami asked with a sigh. “I could have taken her.”

“I doubt Hiccup would like to hear about this catfight.” Throk mumbled.

“I still say I could have taken her.” Cami muttered causing Throk to snort.

Back with Hiccup at the restaurant things were not going quite as planned. Though they were clearly immensely proud of their only child, his parents were arguing over Hiccup’s future while Gobber took a bit of calamari and told them that he knew Hiccup wanted to be an engineer. While the three were bickering Hiccup was busy mulling over the words of Heather’s speech.

“ _Your entire life is ahead of you. You are young and smart and strong. Barriers are there to be broken and challenges there to be accepted. You are the only person who knows what you want and you are the only person who can make the decision what to do for the rest of your life. Now is the time to choose the future you want, the future that will make you happy and the future that will bring you success. And don’t let anything hold you back!_ ”

He wanted Heather back. He wanted to show her that he could be serious-or what she considered serious. His parents wanted him to either go into politics or go to Vet school, neither of which he was ever going into anyway.

_You are the only person who can make the decision what to do for the rest of your life._

But he surprised everyone at the table when he announced:

“I think I’m going to Harvard.”

Valka dropped her spoon, Stoick stared open-mouthed at his son and Gobber stopped mid-bite on a piece of cauliflower. There was silence for a few seconds but it felt like hours to Hiccup and then chaos erupted with all three shouting:

“WHAT?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hiccup sat in front of his advisor’s office waiting for his turn. He stood up as the door opened to reveal the previous occupant. It was one of the ladies from his year and she looked sad.

“Next!” a gruff voice shouted and Hiccup entered the office.

“Ah, Mister Haddock,” Alvin, the High School guidance counselor and all around bane of students’ careers, actually smiled as he saw Hiccup. “What brings you here Hiccup? Some last minute prep before you sent off your College applications?”

“Actually……” Hiccup looked nervous. He was twiddling his thumbs together and not looking Alvin in the eye. “I want to change my university of choice,” he hastily said.

“You do?” Alvin frowned. “Well there are other very fine engineering schools besides Archipelago University. M.I.T., Columbia, Texas A&M...” Alvin started to sum up.

“Actually….” Hiccup mumbled as Alvin reached for his tea. “I want to go to Harvard Law school.” Alvin froze: luckily he had hadn’t taken a sip of his drink otherwise he would have been spewing it everywhere.

“Law school?” Alvin now looked at Hiccup incredulously. Hiccup had always been one of his favorites since he knew which career path he wanted to follow. This…… was surprising.

“Yes, I want to go to Harvard Law,” Hiccup told Alvin with conviction. Alvin glanced at the boy’s file and mumbled “Well they don’t just take anyone.”

“I have a 4.0 GPA,” Hiccup stated and Alvin nodded.

“Only most of your coursework is in engineering classes. Are you sure Law school is what you want?” Alvin tried.

“Yup!”

“Well….. You’ll need three recommendation letters from your teachers as well as a great admissions essay.” Alvin told Hiccup. “You’ll also need to score at least 170 on the LSATs.”

“No problemo,” Hiccup told the man while giving him a mock salute. “Thanks for the advice,” he said before skipping out of the office. Alvin sat there for a moment before reaching into his desk drawer and taking out the flask of whiskey he kept there for…… ‘emergencies’.

That was how Alvin’s secretary found him ten minutes later, emptying the flask. “Sir?” Savage asked as he looked at his boss who groaned. “What happened?”

“I think one of my students, one of the very promising students, just woke up one morning and decided they were going to Harvard,” Alvin answered as he nearly faceplanted on the desk.

“Oooookayyyy….” Savage said. “By the way, your three o’clock is here.” Alvin groaned but nodded.

The next time Camicazi and Throk visited Hiccup they were in for a surprise. Well, Hiccup was in for a surprise first. He was used to Cami coming in through his window, he just wasn’t used to Throk following her lead.

“Hurry up you big baby!” Cami had her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at Throk who was stuck in Hiccup’s window. “This is what you get for eating all those tacos!”

“You were the one feeding me those damn things!” Throk quipped back as he flailed his arms. “Now help me out!”

“Hold your damn horses!” Cami shouted. It was only after she had gotten Throk unstuck that both friends noticed the books on the floor around Hiccup.

“What are you doing Hiccup?” Throk asked as he leafed through one of the books.

“Studying for the LSATs.” Hiccup told them plainly. “Guys…… I’m going to Harvard Law school.”

“YOU’RE WHAT?!” Cami shouted, looking even less thrilled than Hiccup was. “Hiccup, please for the love of Thor don’t tell me you’re throwing away your future as an Engineer by chasing after that evil harpy Heather!”

“I’m not throwing away my future!” Hiccup countered. “Harvard is a top school.”

“But not for Engineering!” Cami argued.

“Cami… I want to do this…… I need to do this.”

“No, you don’t Hiccup.” Cami grumbled. “You just think you do because you don’t believe you’re the amazing person you are and you still believe that Heather is the only person you can love.” She shook her head. “You deserve much more than her-and you really need to do what you want, not what she has brainwashed you into doing…”

“I'm not brainwashed,” Hiccup protested rather irritably. “Look, Cami-I appreciate you care for me-but I want to do this. Honest. My choice.”

“Are you or aren’t you going to the school she wants?”

“I’m going because I want to!” Hiccup argued.

“Right?” Cami stated dryly. “Are you going cause you want to help people as a lawyer or just to get your girl back and be what she wants? Seems totally not brainwashed and selfish.”

“Cami...I have to do this,” Hiccup repeated slowly, staring at the books. “I have to prove to her that I’m not just a nerdy engineer who doesn’t deserve her or someone like her. And I do want to help people! That’s why I love engineering...to create and build and create. My Dad always wants to protect the people of Berk. I’m not Mayor material...but I can protect them from injustice and-and…”

Cami arched an eyebrow. “Go on,” she said dryly. “You were doing so well. You were reading from that essay, weren’t you?”

“No,” Hiccup said sheepishly. “Look-if I realise Law really isn’t for me and I’m horrible at it and it’s all a huge, giant, massive, ginormous catastrophic mistake, I can still apply for Engineering…” Cami folded her arms.

“I give it a month. Tops. Including the drive to Harvard. And back.”

“Cami…..” Throk mumbled. “Maybe Hiccup can make it. Don’t be so pessimistic.” Cami grumbled something about wanting to sock someone under her breath but neither of the guys caught it.

“I still say you’re throwing your future away. If law doesn’t work out…. Who’s to say AU will accept you after?” she added. Hiccup grinned.

“Maybe 4.0 GPA, engineering and science courses all the way through High School, winner of Berk and the Archipelago Young Engineer of the Year twice and worked in a garage since I was ten,” Hiccup reminded her. His sass was shining as Cami threw her hands up in resignation.

“Fine!! But don’t say I told ya so!” She muttered while flopping on Hiccup’s bed and startling Toothless who had just started napping on the pillow. Toothless huffed before jumping off the bed and planting his kitty self right on top of the book Hiccup had open and was reading.

“Really bud? Really? Where’s the love? Even you don’t want me to go? When you’ll be the best kitty in the whole of Harvard…”

Toothless flicked his tail irritably, walked in a circle twice and then stretched out across two books, curling one small paw and seemingly smiling in his sleep. Hiccup sighed and collapsed back.

“Look, Hiccy-you’re one of my best friends and if you really want this...we’re here to help,” Cami sighed. “I still think it’s a mistake but I’d be a useless friend if I didn’t support you after I’ve said my piece.” She waved a hand. “Throw me the book of examples and I can start testing you. If you wanna do this, you are going to pass this thing if I have anything to do with it!” Slowly, a smile came over Hiccup’s face and then he caught Cami’s expression as he tossed her the book.

“Thor, what have I got myself into…?” he muttered as Cami picked up a book and started to leaf through it. ‘Oh boy…’ Hiccup thought as Cami got a devious gleam in her eyes.

Hiccup did in fact come to regret his decision on letting Cami help with the LSATs. Mainly because getting woken up at 4AM by your crazy pants-stealing-neighbour who was waving an exam book in your face everyday tended to be a little much. Throk, meanwhile, was having the time of his life, eating ice cream while watching Cami grill Hiccup on exam questions.

And it wasn’t just in the middle of the night: Hiccup had been happily in the shower, quietly soapy and humming his favourite Disney medley when the curtain had ripped back and Cami had peered in, grinning wildly and yelling a question at him. Or when he was out having a slightly awkward run-something he actually enjoyed, though he had endured some pretty fierce teasing from the jocks when they had seen him during his school days. It had probably his own fault for having his earphones in and miming along to Aretha Franklin when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Glancing up in shock, he saw Cami cycling along furiously, a book strapped to the handlebars. She grinned at him-and then burst out laughing as he was so shocked he tripped up and landed in a hedge. Or that time at Gobber’s shop where he was helping out mending that cracked sump when suddenly Cami slid under the car alongside him and began to bombard him with questions while he got a faceful of oil. In fact, he had now started to peer warily round doorways before he entered a room in case a crazed blonde woman with a book pounced on him.

The day of the exam had been a relief, knowing that Cami was safely outside. Of course, she and Throk had accompanied him to the room. Cami had hugged him fiercely and sniffed.

“All grown up,” she said teasingly. “Go in there and kill them!”

“Er...you do know it’s an exam right, not a battle?” he reminded her as Throk hugged him as well.

“Just agree with her,” Throk mumbled and Hiccup nodded. “Good luck.” Sighing, Hiccup paused, peered cautiously into the room out of habit-even though Cami was standing behind him-and then walked in. He sat down at his desk, unpacked his pencils, spare pencils, pencil sharpener, eraser, spare eraser, lucky eraser, spare lucky eraser and spare spare eraser and then took a deep breath.

“You can do this,” he murmured to himself. The invigilator checked his watch.

“You have two hours,” he said. “Turn over your papers and begin!”

Hiccup took a deep breath and started writing furiously. When he was out the class he could breathe again but it wasn’t until two weeks later when he got his results that he felt the full brunt of it all.

“174!!!” Cami had exclaimed as she tossed confetti in the air. “174!! You did it Hiccy!!!”

“Hiccy?” Cami stopped and looked at Hiccup who was too shocked to even respond, just standing where he had been when she had snatched the letter from his hand, hyperventilating. She quickly got him a paper bag to breathe in. “This might take a while,” she whispered to Throk in the meantime.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hiccup didn’t know how it happened but it happened. One day he was having a mini-heart attack over his LSATs, the next month he got the Harvard acceptance letter. While his parents wanted him to follow in their footsteps and Gobber was sad that he was leaving the garage they all helped him pack his stuff into the moving van. Hiccup’s red mini Cooper just couldn’t fit it all.

“Now Hiccup, if you ever need food, clothes or……” Valka started but Hiccup said “Mom I’ll be fine.. I can do my own laundry.”

“Just remember not to mix anything red with your tidy-whities.”

“MOM!” Hiccup blushed as Valka hugged him. Then it was Stoick’s turn. It was a little awkward, Stoick trying not to squish Hiccup. “Son, I got something for you.” Hiccup’s father trailed off before giving him a package. Hiccup accepted it and opened it there only to turn a furious scarlet.

“OH MY GOSH DAD!!” Hiccup shouted as he closed the box so fast. “Condoms!” he whispered as he tried to stave off the blush.

“Well ya are a grown boy.” Stoick chuckled. “There was a very good deal on a bumper pack-a hundred and forty-four condoms-for only ten dollars. That should keep you going for a while maybe...We might want grandbabies but not soooo soon. And you need to use pro- DAD!” Hiccup interrupted.

“A hundred and forty-four Stoick? Gobber asked curiously. “I doubt the boy will use them all this semester. Why I remember when I was his age…” Gobber reminisced with a fond smile.

“OH MY THOR!” Hiccup shouted as he pressed his hands over his ears. “LALALALALALA-NOT HEARING THIS!!! LALALALALA”

I’ll…. Eh… just go say goodbye to Throk and Cami,” Hiccup said as he excused himself. When he got to them both of his friends enveloped him in a bear hug but it was Cami who proceeded to squeeze the air out of him. “Can’t…. Breathe… Cam-i…..” Hiccup wheezed out as he patted her shoulder.

“If anyone gives you any trouble… you just give me a call and I’ll come down there to sock ‘em!” Camicazi told him.

“I can handle myself Cami.” Hiccup laughed. “Besides shouldn’t you be working towards your degree in childcare?”

“Don’t you worry!” Cami smirked. “By the time you become a lawyer, I’ll be the best darn social worker in Berk… no in the STATE!” She smiled proudly. Hiccup had no doubt that she’d make a great social worker. For all her sneaking around and pants stealing Cami had quite a soft spot for kids.

The ride up to Harvard was actually pretty uneventful except for Toothless getting all huffy in his pet carrier. The black Persian gave an angry hiss when they neared their stop and Hiccup drove into a small pothole.

Hiccup picked up the pet carrier from the car once he stepped out and the moving men were already busy unloading stuff. “Here we are bud. Harvard,” Hiccup said as he gazed upon the old style dorm room. Toothless however, just gave a disinterested meow. By the time all his boxes were in the room Toothless was frazzled and decided to duck under his pillow with only his fluffy tail sticking out. Hiccup didn’t really know if it was in protest of their moving or just a cat thing. Sometimes Toothless could just be a weirdo.

Hiccup decided to let his cat sulk and instead go to check out the grounds. He was walking out of the dorm and towards one of the courtyards when he saw her. He inwardly cursed. Did Fate have it in for him? Meeting her just as he settled in. Heather had already arrived and she was checking the board with a map of the campus. Hiccup took a deep breath and started walking towards her. ‘Come on you can do it!’ His mind shouted. ‘Just walk on by. Act like you don’t see her. Let her notice you! Play hard to get, damnit! Those jeans don’t make your behind stand out for nothing!’ Hiccup wasn’t sure why his inner voice suddenly sounded like Cami but his legs were already moving and he didn’t think he could stop them. Hiccup looked the other way, towards the courtyard where students were gathering, as he passed the board. He was nearly homefree when a voice stopped him.

“Hiccup?” He turned to see that Heather had spotted him.

“Hi Heath-” his greeting was cut short when Heather said:

“Hiccup this has got to stop!”

“Huh?” Hiccup merely cocked his head to the side as Heather continued.

“I know we broke up so that should have been it. I can’t have you following me around like some lost puppy.”

“Wait….” Hiccup stopped her and asked “You think I came here to see you?” Well he did, he actually masterminded an entire career change to win her back but she didn’t need to know that. ‘Play it cool Hiccup. Catch her off guard,’ his inner Cami said.

“Why else would you be here?” Heather questioned with a frown.

“Oh silly, I go here now!” Hiccup laughed as Heather’s expression turned more incredulous.

“You….. go… here…..” Heather asked slowly. “You….. got into Harvard Law?!”

“It’s not that hard,” Hiccup stated. “Wait-is it meant to be? Well I got to go. I want to check out where all my classrooms are. Ciao.” With that said, Hiccup turned back around and walked away casually. In his mind he was a sputtering mess and his stomach was doing flip flops but another side of him was cheering. Hiccup wanted Heather back yes, but a little payback wouldn’t hurt either. That incredulous expression made his day.

But as he walked further on, another, bigger part of him was disappointed she hadn’t walked after him, hadn’t congratulated him or even bothered beyond dismissing him like an unwanted stalker...so he finally reached the end of the hall, rounded the corner and leaned against the wall.

Of course, the truth was he hadn’t really wanted to go and do Law...that would have been his father’s choice, though his Dad had long since accepted that his son was more the creative building type than an instinctive politician...but he had stubbornly followed his plan and here he was, halfway across the country on a course he didn’t actually want to do with his probably still ex-girlfriend ignoring him or possibly mocking him, despite the fact he had got into Harvard Law on his own merits-and despite showing not one jot of interest in it little more than a month earlier.

Sighing, he turned and headed for the nearest door, seeking some fresh air, He had been cooped up in his Mini on the drive with a grumpy cat who puked when they went down hills. Unfortunately it had been a hilly ride so his car, his clothes and even his hair smelled vaguely of cat vomit...at least to Hiccup. Though he had no idea how Toothless managed it. He never knew cats were like TARDISes until now...especially where vomit was concerned. But apart from his nauseous cat and his ex girlfriend, he didn’t know anyone really and he was now lost. He wasn’t sure which entrance he had come out of and the door had closed firmly behind him. He was facing a modest courtyard and he had no idea how to get back inside. It would probably start raining next...

Not really looking, he struck out over the grass in the little yard, looking for a bench or somewhere to sit down and call his friends to tell them how much fun he was having...and not looking, he tripped over someone’s legs and ended up face-planting on the grass.

“Are you alright?”

A female voice jolted him from lying on his face, hoping no one would notice him and maybe leave him here. He groaned and rolled over-to look up into a pair of sky blue eyes, placed on a very pretty face with a cute nose, clear skin and pink lips, framed by sun-blonde hair in a plait over one shoulder. The girl frowned, little wrinkles crinkling across her nose.

“Gu..glu...g…” he managed, temporarily losing the power of speech. She chuckled, her smile lighting his face and she stuck out her hand.

“Okay-either you’ve hit your head and have temporary aphasia or you’ve got a phobia of blondes,” she teased him and his eyes widened.

“No no no no no I...I…” he managed.

“Ah, he’s recovering,” she smirked and grabbed his hand, hauling him his feet and looking up a couple of inches into his eyes. “Astrid Hofferson.”

“What?”

“Astrid Hofferson. Is my name. And you are…?”

“Astrid Hofferson?”

“No, that’s me. Do you have a name? You know, a proper noun that is commonly used to refer to you?”

“Fishbone!” he blurted and face-palmed. She burst out laughing.

“Really?” she laughed. “Thor, that’s terrible!”

“NO!” he yelped. “No, my name isn’t fishbone-but it’s what they refer to me as…” She inspected him.

“A bit mean, if I might say,” she commented. “You’re not bad, Mr Fishbone. A little clumsy and prone to not looking where you’re going so you trip over people’s legs…” He blushed fiercely under her knowing gaze.

“Agh! I mean sorry. My bad. Definitely. Sorry. Um not for meeting you because you seem..nice…”

“Nice? Really?” Her tone was amused again.

“Beautiful? Witty? A bit of a tease?” he tried and she smiled again.

“I think you’re recovering,” she said. “Now can I have my hand back?” He started: he was still holding her hand from where she had hauled him up. He let her go with an embarrassed look.

“Sorry,” he said again, still blushing. She gave him a kind look.

“First day Freshman, huh?” she asked and he nodded, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Now do you actually have a real name?” He nodded.

“Yeah...um...but you have to promise not to laugh,” he said in a rush. She tilted her head.

“How bad can it be?” she asked him. He briefly stared at the grass.

“On a scale of one to ten? Forty two,” he said.

“Which is coincidentally the meaning of life, the universe and everything,” she quipped back. “I promise-Girl Scout’s honour!” He took a deep breath.

“Okay...Hiccup Haddock,” he told her.

She burst out laughing, doubling up in mirth.

“Hey-you promised,” he said in a hurt voice.

“Sorry...I was never a Girl Scout,” she managed and wiped her eyes. “Look-I am sorry. That was mean as well-and I try never to be mean. You should always treat other people how you want to be treated. I apologise.” He swallowed.

“Apology accepted, Astrid,” he managed without his voice wavering...much. She grabbed her books. “Um...do you go...here?” She shrugged.

“I kind of come here now and again…” she admitted and wound her long home-knitted blue scarf around her neck. His heart plummeted at her words, because it was obvious she wasn’t in his class but her next words rescued his day somewhat. “Come on-let’s get a coffee-as an apology for laughing at your name…” He blushed.

“I should probably buy you one for falling over your legs while you were sitting out here innocently reading…” he admitted. She checked she hadn’t left anything behind and smiled at him once more.

“Tell you what, Hiccup,” she said thoughtfully. “You buy me a coffee and I buy you a coffee. That way we’re quits. And I think you look like you need to have someone to talk to.”

“If I can manage to talk at all…” he mumbled as she chuckled again.

“The sass is strong in this one,” she smirked. “Come on-if we hurry we can get a window table.”

Suddenly Harvard didn’t seem such a bad idea after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hiccup was up early on the day classes started, showering and dressing in his finest nerdy engineer gear, his light-brown khakis pressed and his favourite Einstein T-shirt carefully on under his shirt. Despite the fact he had apparently aced his LSATS, he was incredibly anxious about the classes, wondering if Heather was typical of the students he was likely to run into or if they would just accept him for who he was.

Astrid had been amazing-teasing him when she realised that he was feeling self-conscious and a little out of his depth and she had treated him to a cinnamon Danish as well as the coffee, talking to him like an old friend instead of a beautiful woman he had never seen before and likely, would never see again. And he had slowly relaxed and explained that he had come because of Heather and that she had dumped him and was now blanking him when he had earned his place on merit. And though she had listened carefully, she hadn’t been at all judgemental when a sane person would have asked him what he was thinking about doing such a stupid thing with his future. Instead, she smiled and gave him her cell number-in case he needed someone to talk to.

But now he was at the door of the classroom, peering in and seeing Heather seated on the third row, talking to a pair of lanky blondes, male and female who looked so uncannily like one another that they had to be twins. And on her other side was a husky guy with a round, amiable face, kindly green eyes and short blond hair. He gulped and ducked back again.

“You won’t learn anything from out here,” a voice said behind him, the clipped accent making the words very clear and precise. Hiccup stared into a tall, elegant woman in a black shift dress and coat, her strawberry blonde hair cut in a page cut, her green eyes calm. He almost jumped.

“I...er...was just biding my time…” he said desperately.

“Until what?” she asked him pointedly. He looked back at her and realised.

“Um...until you arrived...Professor Queen?” he mumbled. She nodded.

“I think you should take your seat now, Mister…?”

“Haddock,” he said, blushing fiercely. “Hiccup Haddock.” She nodded and he opened the door and slinked in, taking the nearest seat at the end of the front row and ignoring the curious stares he garnered. Everyone else was neatly dressed and the girls had all definitely made an effort to create the right impression. He suspected he had created an impression...though maybe not the one he was hoping for. The woman walked in behind him, stopping and facing the room full of new students.

“Good morning, class!” she said clearly. “I am Professor Mala Queen and I am the Freshman Year Tutor as well as your lecturer and module lead for Litigation and Contract Law.” He looked around. “I see many fresh faces. Some of you will be successes, some of you will fail and leave, or transfer to other, lesser courses. I have no time for those who are not interested in the subject or who imagine Law is an easy ticket to a career in Politics or Public Life. It is not. It is a noble and ancient profession, the arbiter of what is right and wrong, the defender of the innocent and prosecutor of the guilty. Lawyers control your property, your personal life, defend your rights, avenge wrongs done to you and prosecute you if you harm others. Aristotle said that the law is the application of Reason without Passion. You must learn to be dispassionate, even-handed and just. If you cannot do those things, do not waste my time.”

She stared at the assembled students and Hiccup felt she was talking just to him. He could hear Heather whispering and sniggering and he caught her gesturing to him.

“Turn to page 35…” she snapped and they all flipped through their textbooks to find the right page. “Now for your first lesson…” And Hiccup flipped his pad open and began to write.

But once the lesson was over, Hiccup sat back in his seat, his shoulders cramped and head spinning. He had been doing AP level course for over a year and the lesson they had sat through was far above that level. Professor Queen hadn’t been in any mood to compromise and every student had felt the sharp edge of her tongue as she precisely exposed their complete lack of knowledge and failure to complete the recommended reading prior to the start of the semester. He knew what he would have to spend the evening doing.

But he had got up, stretched a little, causing his neck to crack, and had turned to the door when he almost collided with a very solid shape. He blinked and mumbled an apology-until he realised that he was facing the husky guy who had been sitting by Heather. Close up, the young man had a very amiable face and was dressed in super expensive casuals with a light brown angora sweater tied loosely around his neck.

“Sorry,” Hiccup mumbled as Heather walked forward-and scowled at the shape of her former boyfriend.

“Can’t you ever leave me alone?” she sighed and husky man frowned slightly.

“Heather?” he asked. “Is there a problem?”

“I doubt it,” Hiccup mumbled.

“He won’t leave me alone,” she huffed, her green eyes gleaming. The husky guy missed the sideways glance she cast at Hiccup-but the intended recipient saw it plainly.

“Well, I am on this course, Heather, so you’re gonna have to deal with seeing me in lectures and tutorial groups, since I’m not going anywhere,” Hiccup replied with surprising firmness. The husky guy scowled.

“And just what reason do you have to…” he began.

“What? Attend Harvard Law? Let me think? Got a 174 in my LSATS, killing the admissions essay and having three extremely supportive letters from my tutors in High School. How’s that?” HIccup snarked. “You remember my tutors, Heather?” The husky guy frowned now.

“Sorry-you know each other?” he asked, confused.

“We were at the same High School in Berk,” Heather leapt in swiftly, her eyes shooting Hiccup a warning. Hiccup took a deep breath.

“Aww, Heather-have you forgotten already? We went out-until you dumped me two days before Graduation!” he replied. Giving a false laugh, Heather slid her arm through the husky guy’s.

“You are a joker,” she told him lightly, moving her hand to show a huge diamond ring gleaming on her finger. Hiccup’s eyes widened.

“Wow. You upgraded. And so soon, Heather. I’m disappointed,” he managed. The husky guy glanced between the two and then stuck out his hand to the auburn-haired young man, a cheerful and determined expression on his face.

“Finlay Neville Ingerman III,” he introduced himself.

“Son of Senator Ingerman,” Heather murmured smugly as Hiccup felt his heart drop about a foot below his stomach. Yet he wasn’t going to be impolite to the man. He gave Finlay a firm handshake and then turned back to Heather.

“Well, you definitely upgraded from an auburn engineering nerd,” he shot back. “I mean, I was never going to be the son of a Senator-Dad’s only the Mayor, after all. And I can see the engagement ring is definitely large enough to feature on a geological survey in its own right. I could never compete with that…” Heather smiled at Hiccup’s scowl.

“You’re finally getting the message,” she murmured as Finlay Ingerman frowned.

“Heather?” Finlay asked. “He said…” She snuggled against him then.

“Ignore him, Fish,” she advised him silkily. "He's just jealous. He always imagined there was something between us but we were only ever friends-nothing more..." Hiccup stared at her.

“Wow-did not see that coming,” he managed, almost rocking back on his heels.

“So there’s no reason for you to hang around like a bad smell, Hiccy,” Heather told him smoothly. “So maybe you want to transfer to nerd school now and…” His fist clenched.

“No, Heather,” he said with more dignity than he had realised he could manage. “I am here on merit. I earned this place. I want to be a lawyer and I think I can be a good one. The question seems to be-can you be dispassionate and even-handed? Can you deal with the fact I am here-and here on merit? I know my GPA was higher than yours and I know that you had to ask seven tutors before you could persuade three to support your application because Mr Svenson told me.” She scowled. “So how did you get in here, Heather?”

“Her father called the Dean,” Finlay offered calmly. “I mean, all her family are lawyers and she wanted to join them so they just called in and offered a generous donation to ensure her application was supported…”

“Shut up…” Heather growled under her breath.

“But Dagur isn’t a lawyer,” Hiccup commented.

“Oh, the brother?” Finlay asked. “Black sheep. I think her father was very glad she was keeping up the family tradition...at least that’s what her parents said when they introduced us in April…”

Hiccup stared.

“April?” he mouthed. “As in when we were still going out?”

“It’s very sad,” Heather cut in, steering Finlay past the suddenly heartbroken Hiccup. “He’s been obsessed with me for years-ever since we were forced to work together on some stupid High School project. And since then...well, I’m afraid he’s just been obsessed with me. He’s photoshopped a whole host of pictures of us ‘together’.” She made air quotes as she sneered the word. “And he even tried to propose to me...as if I would ever go out with such a sorry specimen…”

Hiccup stared at her, his face bloodless and eyes filled with hurt.

“I’m never going to be good enough for you, am I?” he asked quietly. “I was never mean, never rude and always generous and considerate. I came to Harvard as you suggested. I got here on merit. And you still treat me like dirt, as if I am beneath you.” He took a deep breath and gathered his bags.

“I hope you are happy together,” he said bitterly and dashed for the door, almost mowing down a familiar blonde shape who was walking into the room. Astrid started in shock as he paused, looking down and clearly extremely upset.

“Hiccup?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

He looked up, the broken expression in his emerald eyes causing her to glance at the raven-haired girl and the husky blond man.

“M’fine,” he lied thickly. “I gotta go…”

And with that he dashed from the classroom, leaving Astrid to catch Heather’s parting shot.

“Some people just aren’t fit for Harvard Law.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After spending an hour in the library-which was the closest thing he had to a comfort blanket, Hiccup emerged. He had spent ten minutes just staring at the image of Heather and him from Senior Prom and wondering why she was being so cruel. It wasn’t that he was being weird or stalkerish at all, right? He was just doing what any guy in love would do to try to win his girl back...travelling across the country, completely changing his entire life plans and applying for and getting into the most difficult school in the country. Anyone would do that, right?

He had missed a discussion about study groups which he presumed he would catch up and then he made his way back and resumed his seat as they waited for the next tutor-Professor Viggo Grimborn, one of the most celebrated lawyers in the Eastern US. Hiccup was ready to work, trying to ignore Heather who was leaning against Finlay-had she really called him Fish?-and whispering obviously. Professor Grimborn wore all black, his manicured beard and cold brown eyes topped by expensively cropped black hair. His frighteningly intelligent gaze swept the assembled students and landed on the moderately scruffy shape sitting expectantly with a ‘Dalek’ pen in his hand.

“You-name!” he snapped.

“H-Hiccup H-Haddock, sir,” Hiccup stammered, caught off guard by the man’s aggressive tone.

“Define evidence!” he demanded.

“Um...the-the t-term evidence refers t-to anything that is p-presented to p-prove something else is true or exists. In the legal system, evidence is any t-type of p-proof p-presented at trial, for the p-purpose of convincing the judge and/or jury that alleged facts of the case are t-true,” Hiccup stammered, blushing fiercely. Heather sniggered.

“He can’t even manage a full sentence,” she scoffed. Professor Grimborn frowned.

“Almost word-perfect,” he commented. “Your knowledge is adequate...BUT you MUST be able to speak to construct your case, Haddock!” His voice had risen and he shouted the last few words at the shocked Hiccup. “And when I want your opinion, girl, I will ask for it. Until that time, I would insist you keep your opinions to yourself.” Then he smiled coldly. “But since you are so opinionated...give me the definition of subject matter jurisdiction…”

Heather’s mouth opened and closed, her eyes wide with sudden panic. The Professor frowned and then put a hand in his pocket.

“Nothing to say for yourself now?” he taunted her. She blushed fiercely and Hiccup stole and glance, then bowed his head and stared at his pad. A tiny piece of him felt a twinge of sympathy for her humiliation and a shameful larger piece felt a sort of pleasure that she wasn’t being allowed to get away with targeting him. But he knew as well that it wouldn’t make a difference ultimately: she had made her position clear.

Over the next fifteen minutes or so, Professor Grimborn quizzed the class, ruthlessly exposing the fact that almost none of them had done their pre-course reading. Heather failed to answer any of her questions, Finlay managed one out of three and Hiccup got all his right, though his stammer became more obvious under Grimborn’s icy glare. Finally the Professor raked the exhausted students with his icy glare.

“Well, this is a sorry class,” he commented sneeringly. “Only one student has bothered to do the necessary preparation ahead of this lesson-and he is unable to communicate what he knows.” Hiccup blushed scarlet, his cheeks scorching with shame. “Mr Haddock-B. Mr Ingerman, C. The remainder of you-are all a D. Read chapters one through six by the next class. Anyone who has not done his preparation on the exercises will be expelled from my class. Dismissed!”

As he swept out, Heather gave a sneering laugh.

“Poor Hiccup,” she scoffed. “All that knowledge and you can’t even speak a simple sentence. Maybe you should head back to nerd school now!” Finlay rested his hand on hers, his big face crinkled in a puzzled frown.

“Heather-where’s the kind, sweet girl I met in April?” he asked, stealing a glance at Hiccup, who had flinched at her words. “I mean-this horrible behaviour isn’t you!”

“It’s him,” she complained, gesturing frustratedly at Hiccup. “I mean him stalking me has really put me off my game…”

But to Finlay Ingerman’s eyes, Hiccup didn’t look so much like as stalker than a young man who had worked hard to attend Law School and been the only one to have looked at the required pre-course reading. Making fun of his stammer had been unworthy in Finlay’s eyes-both by the teacher as well as his own girlfriend. And one thing was for sure: there was more going on than Heather was admitting. And he was determined to get to the bottom of it-one way or another...

Hiccup could be seen dragging his tired body back to his dorm after the first day of classes. He was ready to just flop into bed and then he remembered the ‘light’ reading he still had to do for Prof. Queen’s class. When Hiccup stood at his door he didn’t immediately insert the key because a chicken was sitting on his small welcome mat.

‘Uhm,’ Hiccup said and the chicken clucked at him but didn’t rise from her spot.

“Okay this is weird,” Hiccup mumbled as he looked around the empty hallway. “I can’t just leave you here,” he mumbled as the hen clucked at him again.

“I swear if this is a prank, it’s one of the weirdest pranks I’ve ever seen.” Hiccup looked around again and was nearly going to shoo off the chicken when a loud wail of “WHERE IS MY CHICKEN?” filled the hall. Hiccup startled but the hen seemed quite used to it and went back to preening.

“I think I found your owner,” Hiccup mumbled and carefully picked the pet poultry up. He stopped when he saw what was underneath the hen. “Really?! On my mat?” Hiccup asked as the bird only clucked.

Hiccup had the bird firmly under his shoulder when he knocked on the door the wail had emanated from. Surprisingly, it was only three doors down and across from him. The person who opened the door wasn’t what he had expected. “Chicken!” The blonde-dreadlock wearing man shouted as he saw the bird all cozy next to Hiccup. “My baby! You came back sweetums!” The man cooed and then turned to thank Hiccup. “Thank you! Thank you, kind sir, for reuniting me with my one and only love!”

“YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE!” a shout came from inside the room and Hiccup saw another blonde, this time a woman, approach them. “I AM YOUR SISTER AND BETTER HALF! I AM YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE!”

“Don’t listen to the mean lady,” the man cooed to the chicken who merely clucked.

“Oh and here,” Hiccup said as he gave the man the egg that the bird had laid on his welcome mat. “So I’m Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock.”

“I’m Raquel Thornston, and that is my idiot brother Theo, but you can call us Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Ruff and Tuff, or your Evil overlords,” she joked. “And thank you for making my brother stop crying. He’s been going on about that bird for half an hour now.”

“Oh, it really wasn’t a problem,” Hiccup shrugged as Ruffnut thought for a moment.

“Say, do you already have a study group?” she asked.

“Not yet,” Hiccup told her. “Wait… you’re inviting me to yours?”

“Sure, why not? You just did everyone in the hall a favor. Least we could do is help you study as well. First meeting is tomorrow night at the library second floor.”

“Alright. Thank you!” Hiccup said as he bid them good night.

The following evening after classes, found Hiccup entering the library with a spring in his step. After Professor Grimborn’s scolding yesterday Heather seemed much more subdued in class. Making his way towards the second floor Hiccup looked around curiously to see if he could spot the twins.

“Hey, over here!” He turned to see Tuffnut waiving to get his attention while others around shushed him. Tuffnut sat at a long table half hidden between the large bookcases and Hiccup approached but stop when all the occupants at the table were visible. With a audible gulp his gaze landed on Heather who was there with Finlay. Besides Heather, Finlay and the twins two more of his yearmates sat at the table. ‘Mindy and Thuggory’ his mind supplied as he remembered their names from the classes they shared together.

“Oh great,” He heard Heather scoff. “What are you doing here?”

“I…… I… was invited,” Hiccup stuttered. ‘And here I thought I’d have more courage when speaking to her again,’ his mind lamented.

“Who would want to invite you?” Heather continued not noticing the disapproving glance her fiance shot her, nor that of the twins.

“I did!” Ruffnut shot back causing the occupants at the table to turn to her. Thuggory and Mindy stayed silent, choosing to watch the scene unfold instead of butting in. Ruffnut had a tick in her brow as she stared down Heather, willing her to argue against her.

“Heather that was rather rude,” Finlay commented as he looked at her. Heather’s eyes widened as if she had realized something and she sputtered a bit before swallowing her pride and saying “I’m sorry, that was out of line.” towards Hiccup. She seemed remorseful to everyone around her and even invited Hiccup to sit.

“Actually…..” Hiccup mumbled. “I think I better go.”

“But… But…. I invited you!” Heather said wide-eyed.

“Doesn’t mean I actually have to accept it,” Hiccup shrugged before turning towards the twins. “Thank you for the invite but I think I might be better off studying elsewhere.”

“Wait Hiccup!” Tuffnut said as he and his sister started packing up their books. “We’ll join you!” This caused Heather to splutter again.

“You guys are leaving too?!”

“Well yeah,” Ruffnut shrugged. “Hiccup seems like a cool guy.” Ruffnut told her. “You just seem rude.”

“But...but we’ve already agreed to the study plans and the assignments to summarise the subjects!” Heather protested.

“I guess you’ll have to reassign them,” Tuff told her. “I mean, you clearly need the work and our boy Hiccup here is far smarter than you anyway.”

“And we’re not as dumb as we look,” Ruff added.

“Wouldn’t be hard,” Heather muttered as Finlay stared at her, his eyes wide with shock. Ruff stabbed her finger at the raven-haired girl and gave a triumphant smirk.

“See?” she exclaimed. “RUDE!!!”

“SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” everyone hissed.

“Bro-grab Hiccup! We are out of here!” Ruffnut ordered as Tuffnut gave a mock salute before steering a still clearly shocked Hiccup down the stairs. Hiccup heard Finlay tell Heather “Great job Heather, half of our study group just bailed!” before they were completely out of earshot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When they were on the first floor of the library Hiccup sputtered as he was still being led. “Guys, really. You didn’t need to do that.” Hiccup mumbled as the twins each looped an arm around him.

“Nonsense. She was way out of line.” Ruffnut said while Tuffnut added “The knight who saved Chicken is definitely no stalker.”

The trio was walking awkwardly. Well Hiccup was walking awkwardly. These two reminded him so much of Cami and Throk but they also seemed to be more……. Chaotic.

“Oh my Thor!” someone shouted and broke the silence of the library once more. “He’s the guy that’s in the hot seat!”

Hiccup turned his head to the left to see a shorter muscular man pointing towards him and the twins. “Snotlout behave!” a redhead at the table they were sitting chastised him. “It’s impolite to stare.”

“But…. But…. he’s the hot seat guy!” Was Snotlout’s only excuse.

“If you want to talk to him then go do it!” She muttered while rolling her eyes. The guy named Snotlout got up and then jogged to Hiccup and the twins, stopping them before they reached the exit.

“You are my hero!” He shouted as he looked at Hiccup. Hiccup who had no freaking clue what was going on only mumbled an “Excuse me?”

“You… hotseat… Prof. Queen…. Uhm,” Snotlout babbled causing the twins to snigger.

“Hiccup I think there is a little hero worship going on here,” Ruffnut laughed.

“What?! Why?!” Hiccup asked. “And what does Professor Queen have to do with it?”

“You don’t know….. Oh lord, you don’t know?!” Snotlout nearly shrieked and the librarian near them shushed him again. “I mean how can you not know?” The shorter man then turned towards his friends at the table. Another guy was also seated there that Hiccup just now noticed. “Atali, Eret…. He doesn’t know!!”

“We already heard ya dingus,” The woman, Atali, rolled her eyes. “Now come back here, we have assignments to work out.”

“Uhm……” Hiccup mumbled. “Can anyone please explain this all to me?”

“Why don’t you join us?” Snotlout then asked. “Or do you already have a study group? Did I mention you are my hero! I’m babbling again aren’t I?”

“No… No study group at the moment,” Hiccup told the shorter man who seemed very eager. He then turned to the twins. “What about you guys?”

“I like these guys already more than Heather,” Tuffnut shrugged.

“I don’t mind,” Ruffnut said as well.

Once they sat at the table and introduced each other Hiccup asked again “Okay…. What is all this hot seat business?”

The redhead, Atali, leaned forward as if to gossip but they could all hear her. She had this wicked glint in her eye that told them she found this whole situation very amusing. “So….. Professor Queen’s first row is called the hot seat. It’s sort of a legend now.”

“And why is that?” Hiccup asked. He assumed the stories had been told between old alumni before.

“She has a tendency to call more frequently on those sitting in that row. My sister who graduated last year told me that she made this macho dude cry on his first day there. And I’m talking tears and snot nosed.”

“Ooooooh,” The twins said. “I heard that story,” Ruffnut laughed. “The guy confused the definition of litigation with mitigation.”

“Professor Queen is pretty strict.” The other guy who introduced himself as Eret muttered. “So people avoid that row just so they don’t jinx their dreams.”

Hiccup let out a gulp as he now fully understood why Snotlout was looking at him with starry eyes and why some of his classmates gave him the are-you-crazy-look after that class. But there wasn’t anything he could do about that anymore. Prof. Queen had permanent seats assigned to them that first day and it looked like he was stuck in the front row.

“She doesn’t seem so bad,” Hiccup mumbled as he caught the rest of the table’s attention. Sure the Professor had been strict but she had made her point about what type of responsibility a lawyer had.

The others gave him weird looks but then shrugged. They then set about going over their assignments and what should be prioritized. The evening dragged on and soon it was nearly nine o clock. The group left the library as one and headed towards the dorms. Atali and Eret were in another dorm room but close to the others. Snotlout was actually a floor below Hiccup and the twins. As they were walking towards the buildings Eret stopped to look at one of the ladies walking by.

“Yo dude?” Snotlout called but Eret was a little lost in thought until the shorter man poked him in the side. He blinked.

“Aaah” Eret jumped and looked at the assembled group.

“Someone’s got a crush!” Atali said in a sing-song voice. “Why don’t you go talk to her?”

“Me… no….eh… I can’t,” Eret mumbled. No one expected him to be the shy one. He looked like a bodybuilder and the whole group had noticed Ruffnut eyeing him like he was a well done T-bone steak.

“Dude just go talk to her,” Tuffnut said.

“I don’t even know how to get her attention!” Eret retorted.

“Well that’s easy,” Snotlout boasted. “Just use the Bend and Snap!”

“The what now?!” Eret’s brows shot up.

“Here I’ll show you!” Snotlout said as he snatched a pen out of his binder. The group watched him as he started walking down the path where he ‘accidentally’ dropped his pen.

“Oh how clumsy of me,” Snotlout said in such a fake voice that caused both Ruffnut and Atali to roll their eyes. The shorter man then bent down to pick up his pen, wiggling his behind a bit which caused Hiccup to facepalm, and then snapping back up lightning fast in a pose that he considered seductive……… but really it wasn’t.

Eret couldn’t help it, the muscular man broke down in laughter. Loud guffaws rang through the area as he tried to get himself under control. Atali muttered “Snot you look like a penguin that lost its fish,” while rolling her eyes.

“It works! I TELL YOU IT WORKS!!” Snotlout told them. “I had many of the ladies looking at me.”

“Did you date any of them?” Ruffnut then asked.

“Well no……”

“Well that answers that,” Tuffnut stated as he clapped a hand on snotlout’s shoulder. “Dude, let me introduce you to poetry. The ladies love poetry.”

After that little awkward demonstration the group went to their respective rooms. Sighing, he dumped his bag and books onto the bed and walked to the window, seeing Toothless curled up on the windowsill.

“Hey, bud,” he murmured, gently stroking the soft fur. The little black cat stretched, his small paws extending before he tiredly sat up, nudging Hiccup’s hand as he gently fussed the little cat. His entire body vibrating with delight, he leaned against the hand and drooled slightly. “Please to see me, huh?” he smiled as Toothless stared at him and jumped down, sitting pointedly by his empty bowl. The young man chuckled.

“I see how it is,” he sighed, heading to the plastic box and grabbing a pouch of cat food. “When they invent a cat pouch you can open, I guess I’ll never see you, hmm?” Toothless gave an indignant meow and gave a neon green stare at him as he poured the food into the bowl. Staring for a moment longer, Toothless turned his attentions back to the food and tore into the food as Hiccup sighed and put the kettle on, pouring a packet of soup into his mug and sloshing hot water onto it. Wearily, he stirred it and stared at his books on the shelf. He had a lot of reading to do.

But he had been in his room for maybe only ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. Setting his soup down with an unenthusiastic sigh, he levered himself up and dragged himself to the door, past Toothless who was fastidiously licking his little paws and cleaning his face and whiskers. Grateful that the little black cat wasn’t cleaning anywhere more personal, he opened it and came face to face with Finley.

He started and stared into the round face of the husky man. Close to, Fishlegs was looking self-conscious, his expensive clothes not hiding a person who was a little awkward about his large body and rather short legs. His eyes were actually a kindly green and his blonde hair was cut in an unflattering pudding bowl style. He shuffled his feet.

“Hiccup, could we...maybe, talk?” he asked.

For a moment, Hiccup considered slamming the door in his face, feeling sore and betrayed by Heather. It was clear from the fragments he had gleaned that Finlay and Heather had been seeing each other since April...while she was still nominally going out with Hiccup. Emphasis on nominally, he thought bitterly. But his innate manners and curiosity made him stand back and invite the other man into his room.

The first thing that he saw was Toothless, sitting pointedly in the exact centre of the floor, one back leg sticking vertically up in the air while the little cat unashamedly licked his ass very very carefully. There was a loud slap as Hiccup face-palmed.

“Toothless,” he groaned.

“Cat man, eh?” Fishlegs commented, regaining his composure quicker than Hiccup would have credited him. “My aunt has two Burmese and they do the exact same thing-always in the exact middle of the front yard…” Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

“Yeah-sorry about that,” he apologised. “I think he saves it for when I have guests...or when my parents did. He also specialises in rubbing against people who are cat-allergic or who are wearing white clothing for maximum effect…”

Finlay chuckled and gestured to his cream slacks.

“Should I be worried?” he asked and Hiccup eyed the pants.

“Possibly,” he warned as Toothless uncurled and looked up, then walked towards Finlay. He rubbed determinedly against one leg, leaving a smear of black fur and then he hissed and turned, walking off in a huff, his tail flicking irritably. Then Hiccup frowned.

“I guess he smelled Meatlug,” the husky man suggested. Hiccup raised a quizzical eyebrow. “My Maine Coon,” Finlay explained. “She’s so sweet and loves other cats.”

“Um...Toothless thinks the correct number of cats on the planet is approximately one-him,” Hiccup explained. “Please take a seat…” But as Finlay settled in the small bucket chair Hiccup desperately tried to stop him. “Not that one...oh, too late…” he mumbled. Finlay frowned.

“Why…?” he asked.

“Furball,” Hiccup said in an embarrassed voice. “I think you just sat on it.” Finlay’s expression got strained as he calculated the effects of a vomited hairball on his cream slacks.

“I really wore the wrong pants for this,” he sighed and then he looked up at Hiccup, who perched on the edge of the desk. “And I wanted to ask what was going on between you and Heather?”

Hiccup grimaced and tried not to blurt out the first thing that came to his mind -”YOU!”-and frame a measured answer.

“Heather was my girlfriend since Junior Year and I was going to ask her to marry me,” Hiccup said tightly. “She dumped me instead because I wasn’t going to Harvard Law. Because I wasn’t good enough for her.” He took a deep breath. “Turns out she was already going out with you at the time, Finlay.”

The husky guy grimaced.

“Please-call me Fishlegs,” he said. “Only my father and my Great Aunt Hildegaard call me Finlay!” Hiccup stared at him. He desperately wanted to dislike Finlay-or Fishlegs-but there was something genuine and decent about him and he found himself unable to employ his full sarcasm.

“Why?” he asked.

“Well, you see, she’s 97 and has never seen the point in nicknames...I mean she calls my Father Froggat which actually is his real name though everyone calls him Ribbet because that’s the sound a frog makes but she never got that and…” Fishlegs rambled.

“No-why Fishlegs?” Hiccup asked, curious despite himself. He shrugged.

“Look, I know my legs are stupidly short,” he explained. “I mean, when I was born, my Mom was told by the doctor that they looked about as useful as fish legs and it kind of stuck…” Then he looked at Hiccup.

“Okay...that sort of makes sense,” Hiccup conceded.

“Why Hiccup?” Fishlegs asked. Rubbing the back of his neck, Hiccup gave a false laugh.

“Um...why not?” he asked in a slightly manic voice. “I mean, great traditional name, very typical...there must be hundreds of Hiccups out there, right?”

“Nope,” Fishlegs pointed out.

“Well, my Dad is insanely proud of his Viking heritage and when I was born very small and early, I was like the runt of the litter which is always called a hiccup...so my Dad in his wisdom called me Hiccup. My Mom was mad...she hit him with the bassinet and banished him to the shed for two weeks...but it stuck.” And then he shrugged. “Didn’t help I remained small for years until I grew this way…” He gestured upwards and then gestured to his middle. “This way, not so much…” Fishlegs chuckled.

“I think I’ve got both of us covered in that department,” he offered and they both laughed. The rest of the night was actually spent in good company and Hiccup felt that Fishlegs just wasn’t a bad guy. In fact, the only thing wrong with him seemed to be that he was going out with Heather...but when the husky guy headed back to his own room, Hiccup realised perhaps, they could be friends after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next few months settled into a pattern of lectures, reading, assignments and time in the study group. Hiccup started to settle in, finding his way around the Hall, wandering around the town and going for walks along the river and thinking about what things would be like back in Berk. He and Cami skyped at least once a week. She was practically foaming at the mouth when Hiccup told her about Heather and her engagement. On one of the days she and Hiccup would talk she relayed to him that Throk had finally asked her out and Hiccup was so happy for the new couple. He knew the two would get together, if they stopped dancing around each other. Cami’s mother might have even won the bet the street had on how her daughter and the Throk would get together in the end. At least that was how it sounded from the story Cami was relaying to Hiccup. “I’m telling you Hiccy, Mom was practically skipping through the house while shouting ‘IN YOUR FACE STOICK! I WIN!’.” Hiccup remembered from the conversation and while it was an odd sight to see the serious Berta skip he was wondering what his dad had bet.

Back on campus Hiccup liked to take long walks, just to get the stress from classes out of his shoulders and imagine how his parents and his hometown were doing. He would often close his eyes, feeling the damp breeze on his face and imagining the frost edging the grass and the fir trees in the parks. He could see his father’s face, red with the cold and his mother swathed in her ultra-long brown woollen scarf, laughing as she walked alongside her husband, holding hands as if they were still a young couple. At home he imagined his father trying to feed the ficus his mother’s cooking while Gobber would barge in with an extra large pizza and his ukelele like a godsend. Music nights were always fun and Hiccup wondered if his mother would ever find out the cause of all their houseplants dying so quickly.

Back in his room, Toothless had settled in, marking his preferred spots and getting Hiccup to move his litter tray four times before having it put back in the original position. Hiccup carefully worked his way through his jobs and wondered idly if he would see Astrid again.

Classes were difficult but Hiccup realised he was scoring above average in his marks and found that thinking around legal processes wasn’t that far off the problem solving he was used to in his Engineering studies. Certainly, he was doing very well in Professor Queen’s class and pretty well in the others-with one exception. Professor Grimborn’s class was difficult for everyone and though Hiccup was scoring on average a B-, he was joint top in the class, not managing to move from the hot seat and finding himself in the firing line every time. He had taken to revising before the next day’s class so he could manage to answer at least one of the questions Professor Grimborn fired at him.

One day, Professor Grimborn paused at the end of the class, after setting them another fiendish assignment that had everyone groaning and moaning over their laptops. Clasping his hands behind his back and sweeping his icy brown gaze across the assembled class, he gave a small smile.

“I am happy to announce that at the end of the year, I will be offering four student internships in my firm. I invite you all to apply and I will be assessing your performance through the rest of the year. Please submit your resumes if you are interested.” He looked around. “Dismissed.”

Hiccup stared at him as the students filed out, many approaching the Professor to verbally indicate their interest. He knew it would be a good opportunity but did he want to spend his summer with Professor Grimborn? The man was snide, sarcastic and enjoyed making whoever he was speaking to feel stupid-but he was brilliant and Hiccup knew he could learn a lot from the man. If he could win a place.

Who am I kidding? he thought defeatedly. How would I win a place anyway? And then he looked up and saw Heather laughing with Fishlegs. Determinedly, he got up and walked down to the Professor, who was gathering up his books. Grimborn looked up and actually managed a small smile.

“Ah-Mister Haddock,” he said cheerfully. “I was hoping you would consider applying for one of the internships.”

“M-me?” Hiccup babbled and then grimaced. He took a deep breath. “Sorry-me?” Grimborn gave a small smile.

“I can see you are working on the stammer-and while there are fields of law where it will not be so much of an impediment, you are a talented and brilliant young man with incisive reasoning and an excellent memory. My question is-are you ruthless enough to succeed?” Hiccup swallowed.

“I guess?” he managed. “I mean,..... I think I am.” There was a pause as Professor Grimborn stared into his face.

“We’ll see,” he said with a nod. “Have you a resume?” Hiccup automatically pulled out a printed copy in its own plastic wallet and handed it over. “Well done, Mister Haddock. You are the only one who had a resume ready. Always be prepared for the unexpected-because you never know what could happen next.” Blushing, Hiccup nodded his thanks and headed for the door-to almost run into Heather and Fishlegs, who were waiting for the Professor to emerge. The girl’s face was shocked.

“You’re not going for the internships, are you?” she asked him incredulously and he stiffened and looked into her face. Now, he wondered why he had been so enamoured with her, because the Heather that he was encountering now was spiteful, mean and cruel-a world away from the loving and sweet girl he had believed that she was. And he wondered whether that had ever been her true nature or another act.

“Yes, I am,” he said in a puzzled voice. “Why shouldn’t I? My marks are far higher than yours, we take the same classes, I answer at least twice as many questions correctly than you do...why shouldn’t I?”

“It’s time you stopped this nonsense and swapped to that Engineering course where you know you belong,” she told him. He stared at her. Just stared at her for a moment not even saying anything. He noticed Heather getting that frustrating twitch in her brows. In the past he thought it was cute but now…….

“Do you feel threatened, Heather?” he asked her pointedly. “I am a student on the same course. I won my place by merit. I am doing better on this course than you. Why do you keep saying I should quit? If anything, you are the one floundering-maybe you should consider your future.” Hiccup snapped not even regretting the words as Heather’s eyes widened.

“Hey-that was mean,” Fishlegs pointed out and Hiccup’s head snapped round to look at him.

“Fish-you’re a nice guy but she was clearly cheating on me by going out with you while we were together,” he told the husky man honestly. “I was out with her and was about to propose to her in June at the Graduation Dinner that we went to together as a couple…” He got out his phone and showed Fishlegs the picture and Fish’s eyes widened. “That isn’t a lie or a fantasy-it’s a fact. As was when she dumped me because I wasn’t good enough for her because I was planning to go for Engineering, because I would be too poor and insignificant to go out with a lawyer...notwithstanding how well engineers are paid anyway, by the way! I decided to change to Law and come here-and I was good enough to get a place. That is the truth as well. But despite all of that, despite the fact that we went to the same school, that we went out for a year, that I was going to propose and that I am on the same course as her now and doing better than she is, I’m still not good enough for her. I’m never going to be good enough for you, am I?” By this time Hiccup was breathing hard as he stared at his former girlfriend. Fishlegs kept his mouth shut as the husky man tried to process all the information Hiccup just ranted out without breathing.

“You just...don’t fit in here,” Heather told him bluntly. “I mean, if you want to be a lawyer, you can always transfer to Archipelago University and go to their Law Department. But Harvard? You’re out of your depth. And your class.”

“Sorry...has my father suddenly ceased to be the Mayor of Berk?” Hiccup asked her pointedly. “What do you mean out of my class?” Heather slid her arm through Fishlegs’ and gave a smile. Fishlegs for his part looked decidedly uncomfortable now.

“Look around you,” she said sweetly. “This is a place of old money and privilege. Not a place where your Classic ‘Star Wars Episode IV’ T-shirt is considered appropriate wear. Or a place where you and your weird friends and cat are welcome.”

“I think you need to look out of your own delusion and see that not everyone fits your narrow little idea of who a Law student is,” Hiccup retorted, his mind drifting to the twins, Snotlout and even Eret. “Observation skills are essential for a lawyer. Maybe you should develop some.” And he turned away. “See you, Fish,” he added as he sped away, bursting through the doors into the cold afternoon and taking a few deep breaths as he fumbled with his coat. He had clung onto the faintest hopes but Heather’s persistent hostility had finally convinced him that he had lost her. And more-that he didn’t want her back.

He blundered blindly on and found himself colliding with something soft as he wrestled with his gloves. He looked up-straight into Astrid’s mildly annoyed blue eyes. He started and backed away, extending his hands to steady her.

“Boy-do you ever look where you’re going?” she asked him dryly. He shrugged.

“Um, approximately 99.6% of the time,” he admitted. “The only problem is that I keep meeting you in the 0.4% of the time I’m not…” She found herself giving a smile at his sassy reply.

“Are you okay?” she asked him suddenly. “You don’t look happy.”

“Not happy? Me? Nah. I’m always ecstatic,” he said quickly but she tilted her head and rested a hand on his arm.

“You know, you don’t have a poker face. At all. Even slightly,” she told him with a smile. He sighed.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s just...well, one of my friends...well, one of the people on the course...just keeps telling me I’m kidding myself by being here, that I don’t belong here, that I’m not good enough to be here...that I shouldn’t go for the internship…” Astrid smiled and turned around, steering him towards the nearest coffee shop.

“Grimborn’s internship?” she asked and he nodded. “Those are pretty competitive.”

“So I’m told...but I’m kind of joint top in his class,” he revealed. “So I should have a shot? Please tell me I should at least be considered?” She inspected him thoughtfully.

“Did he ask you to apply?” she checked. He nodded.

“Um...yeah. I gave him my resume at the end of class,” he revealed and then she smiled.

“You’re Mister Haddock,” she said with realisation in her voice. He blushed.

“I did tell you my name when we first met…” he reminded her. “How many Haddocks do you think are in the School?” She chuckled as she led them up to the counter and bought two extra-large mint chocolate lattes.

“I just didn’t make the connection,” she admitted. “I mean, I’ve heard Grimborn complaining about the students in the Freshman Class but I didn’t pay much attention...though he did mention Mister Haddock a few times. I think you may have impressed him.” He blushed and then he looked puzzled.

“How…?” he asked. She led them to a table and the waitress brought them their lattes and a pair of iced buns.

“Grimborn is my boss. I’m a junior Associate at his firm,” she revealed. “I sometimes do research for him-which is why you see me around the School sometimes. But you, sir, have impressed him-and that is something that only happens very rarely.” She paused. “And apart from your inability to look where you’re going, you’ve impressed me too.” He blushed even more fiercely.

“Um...how?’ he asked. “I mean, you’re smart and beautiful and kind to some total Freshman loser but how could I impress you?”

“I’ve seen your assignments,” she reminded him. “You’re smart and sassy and cute and...is that a Star Wars Episode IV tee-shirt?” Hiccup slapped his hand over the garment and looked at the table.

“Yeah, sorry,” he mumbled. She smiled.

“No-I love that film,” she said, her voice filled with enthusiasm. “It was where it all started and even now, with all the additional CGI and tweaking and everything, you can still feel the power of the essential good vs evil tale underlying the incredible effects and imaginative setting…”

“I know...and there is such an innocence and hope in the film that seems to be missing from later entries in the series,” Hiccup enthused. “And when Han comes flying in from the sun and saves Luke from being blasted just as he’s about to blow up the Death Star…”

“My favourite part as well,” Astrid sgreed, sipping her latte. “Hey-there’s a late night showing at the Cinema by the River tomorrow. Episode IV. Would you like to come with me?” He almost choked on his iced bun.

“Um...like in a date?” he coughed. She patted him on the hand.

“Yup-just like a date-provided you survive this coffee,” she said. “Just as friends. You look like you could use one.” Hiccup found himself smiling, even though his eyes were still watering and he was still coughing a little.

“Thanks-I would love to,” he said. “You know-I haven’t been out alot since I got here.” And then she gave a knowing smile.

“Oh, we can definitely do something about that as well…”

Hiccup walked back to the dorms with a spring in his step after he managed to get a date with Astrid on friday. He was about to walk up to his building when he spotted a familiar figure leaning against one of the trees while smoking a cigarette. “Eret?” Hiccup called out to get the other man’s attention. Eret’s gaze snapped up as Hiccup approached. “Is everything alright?”

Eret let out a sigh as he blew out some smoke. “It’s….. Uhm….. It’s just my stubborn old pops.” Eret mumbled.

“Do you…… want to talk about it?” Hiccup asked. “Maybe out of the cold?”

“I don’t know……” Eret shrugged.

“Well…… I have cookies and cream ice cream. We don’t have to talk….. But do you want some?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Eret blinked and looked down as Hiccup put a bowl of ice cream on his lap. They had ended up back at Hiccup’s dorm and then proceeded to break out the ice cream, which was surprisingly a big tub.

Hiccup turned on the small TV to see a Christmas movie playing. “You haven’t decorated.” Eret observed as a black cat dashed by and hid under the bed.

“Didn’t have time, with all the reading, classes, assignments and now apparently an internship opportunity.” Hiccup shrugged as he sat down next to Eret.

Eret sighed “I know how you feel. There’s just never enough time.” The bigger man was oddly quiet then and Hiccup had to shake his shoulder to get him out of his thoughts.

“You alright there?” Hiccup asked looking a bit worried.

Eret scooped up a bit of ice cream, eating it before speaking. “It’s just my old man. I’m only here because of him. I don’t even want to be a lawyer. I actually got offered a full scholarship to culinary school in France.”

“Can’t you talk to him about it?” Hiccup asked but all he got from Eret was a self-deprecating laugh.

“My family is old money Hiccup. I mean real old money. Senators, lawyers, congressman. I’m expected to follow in their footsteps.” Eret sighed once more as he dug into his bowl of melting ice cream. “The very notion of a chef in the family was dismissed with rolling eyes and scoffs.”

“Eret…… I know this might not help much but…….. “ Hiccup said as he looked at a man that had the weight of his family legacy on his shoulders. “Your family can’t determine who you are. Something like that, it will just lead to heartache.” Hiccup took a breath before continuing, his own ice cream forgotten. “Only you can make the decision on how to live your life.”

“Uuuuuuugh, I know you’re right,” The man commented. “I’ve had times when I just wanted to shout that I wanted to study cooking. I want my own restaurant some day, not being stuck behind a desk in a cubicle of some fancy firm!” Eret ranted and then looked down at the bowl of ice cream. “I feel like I’m like this ice cream, melting away in a place that isn’t for me.”

Nothing more on the subject was said after that and the two spent the night watching a movie and eating the entire tub of ice cream. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Eret was thinking things through more clearly now.

Friday came sooner than expected for Hiccup and he was rifling through the small closet in his room to find an outfit. Toothless was laying on his bed and being huffy because shirts kept landing on him. Hiccup was surprisingly nervous about this not-date that he was having with Astrid and he turned around holding a clothes hanger with a red polo shirt and a set of black jeans on his other arm. “What do you think of this bud?” Hiccup asked and Toothless meowed disinterested before pawing at the pile of clothes.

“Well you’re no help.” Hiccup huffed as his cat paid him no attention. Maybe he should cut back on the Tuna treats. Hiccup got an idea and quickly grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed a familiar number. “Hello…. Hiccup?” Came from the other end of the line as the person picked up on the third ring.

“Cami are you busy right now?” Hiccup asked.

“Just making Throk watch reruns of Get Smart,” Cami said over the phone. “What do you need?”

“IhavethisnotdatewithtAstridandIhavenothingtowear!” Hiccup blurted out.

“Well good thing I’m used to you talking and not breathing.” Cami laughed. “WAIT, YOU HAVE A DATE?!” The was some scuffle on the other side of the line as he could hear Cami say “Throk now is not the time to fall off the couch!” She then turned her attention back to Hiccup “Okay, you have a date with this Astrid? Why haven’t you told me about Astrid? Are you totally over the whole Heather thing?”

“It’s not a date, well, it’s a not-date. We’re just going as friends.” Hiccup tried to explain.

“Sure….sure. Whatever you say, hon,” Cami said and Hiccup could imagine her having some weird grin on her face right now. “When you get back from this ‘not-date’ of yours I want details!”

“I still need something to wear!” Hiccup answered back. “I think I just went through all my clothes.”

Hiccup heard some hushed whispers over the phone, presumably Throk saying something. He only caught part of it “He never used to care what he wore with……”

“I know!” He heard Cami respond before talking to Hiccup again. “I’m putting you on speaker. “How long till you have to meet Astrid!” She stressed the name which caused Hiccup to roll his eyes. “An hour,” Hiccup responded.

“And you’re still in your underwear?!” Throk could now be heard. “Good thing I know your closet inside and out.”

“That is a disturbing thought,” Hiccup mumbled but proceeded to grab the items that Throk suggested.

“Oh, one last thing to finish the ensemble,” Cami said and Hiccup gulped. That tone, oh that tone……… there was no saying no to that tone. “Leather jacket.”

“But…”

“Hiccup-don’t make me come over there and make you put that jacket on!” she warned him.

“But we’re going to the movies,” he protested. “I mean it doesn’t matter what we’re wearing...we’re sitting in the dark…”

“Are you walking there in the dark as well?” Cami asked him.

“Well, yes-it’s winter…” he commented.

“Muttonhead!” she scolded him. “The fact that you’re so concerned tells me that this matters!” He shook his head.

“Look, she’s already qualified, a proper lawyer, so there is no way she would be interested in a Freshman loser like me,” he told her. “Look-gotta go…”

“WAIT!” Cami called. “Good luck, hon. Be yourself!”

“Bye,” Hiccup said and hung up, then stared at his wardrobe. “Leather jacket…” he murmured. And then he grabbed it and put it on. “Okay...when has she ever led me wrong?” he mumbled to himself, trying to forget that time when Cami had him ending up only in his shorts on top of the Town Hall stairs while wearing a purple tartan Tam O’Shanter. “Well, apart from that time…”

Astrid was waiting just outside the Hall, her eyes lighting as she saw him emerge. She was looking fabulous in a short brown flowered skirt, thick navy leggings, brown boots, navy blouse under her short dark brown suede and leather jacket. Her hair was braided over her left shoulder and there was only a trace of pink lipstick and no other makeup. Hiccup paused and stared, almost forgetting to breathe.

“Hey,” Astrid smiled and Hiccup pulled himself together, grinning back.

“Hey,” he managed. “You look great!” Her smile widened and she dipped her head slightly.

“Thanks,” she replied. “You clean up well yourself…” His eyes widened in mock-outrage.

“You mean I looked like a total wreck before?” She chuckled.

“Not quite...but you look good as well,” she replied, taking his hand. “Shall we go?” He smiled as her firm grip tightened on his hand and he gripped her back.

“I would love to, Astrid,” he replied as they headed off down the road.

Walking along the elegant tree-lined streets, he found himself chatting to Astrid as if they had known each other forever. Gently probing-using skills Hiccup wished he possessed at teasing information out of someone-he found himself telling her about his school life, about his family and friends and about Heather. Shaking her head, she reassured him that he wasn’t being crazy and that Heather’s behaviour was extraordinary and pretty reprehensible.

“So...anyone in your life?” he asked hesitantly, hoping against hope that the answer was ‘no’. Though why would it be? She was beautiful and smart and kind. She was also a proper lawyer and would meet other lawyers and he didn’t think anyone like her would be interested in a would-be engineer turned law student with crazy friends, an inability to speak up when he was nervous and a feline with cattitude in spades.

“Nope,” she said and his eyes widened.

“Um...how?” he found himself saying as they crossed the square and headed down to the movie theatre. “I mean you’re...amazing…” She shook her head.

“Actually, I’m not,” she told him with a wry smile. “And lawyers are just as much assholes as other people. All they ever saw was a pair of tits, blonde hair and a face that wasn’t ugly...and they all assumed I was just there to make up the numbers and be hit on. I ended up having to work harder than the others, putting in more hours, more research, more everything just to get some respect.”

He tried to look shocked because he already knew how amazing he thought she was but he knew she was a beautiful woman and some people tended to underestimate people because of their looks. Just as some of his classmates ignored him because he clearly wasn’t from an exclusive Prep School fuelled by old money but instead was an auburn fishbone from a town no one could find on a map and a propensity for SciFi tee-shirts.

“I’m sorry,” he said genuinely. “I could call you ugly, if you want?” She chuckled, shaking her head.

“I value my looks-because they are part of who I am...and do make people underestimate me,” she reassured him as the movie theatre came into sight. There was a small line of geeks and aged Star Wars fans waiting for the screening and they joined the end. “I bet people underestimate you as well…” He nodded as they moved forward.

“Um...something like that,” he admitted as they reached the kiosk. “Two for Episode Four please…” Astrid stared at him and smiled.

“I’ll get the sodas and popcorn then,” she promised and he smiled.

“Thanks…” he said and soon they were seated in great seats right in the middle surrounded by nerds and geeks. He glanced around: they were the only couple. Astrid glanced around and started laughing.

“And you know, no one will notice whatever we do!” she told him slyly. “Every other eye will be fixed on the screen…” She leaned against him and he yelped, blushing fiercely. “Don’t worry,” she smirked. “Don’t worry, Hiccup-your virtue is safe with me,” she reassured him gently and then stole some of his butter popcorn.

“Hey...you could endanger it a bit, if you want,” he mumbled and grabbed a handful of her chocolate popcorn.” She chuckled and as the lights dimmed and the familiar logo of 20th Century Fox flashed up and then the opening introduction scrolled up the screen.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

“Otherwise known as modern day Berk,” Hiccup muttered. Astrid sniggered and snuggled comfortably against him as the theatre shook with the roar of the Star Destroyer as the huge starship apparently flew in over the camera, chasing the Rebel ship. Against her, Hiccup finally relaxed. This was his idea of a perfect evening.

Two hours later, they emerged, buzzing and eagerly discussing their favourite moments in the well loved and familiar classic. The crowd dispersed and holding hands, they walked back to the Square.

“Ask her if she wants something to eat!” his conscience-which still sounded like Cami-urged him and he shyly glanced at her. Her cheeks were pink with the chilly air and exhilaration from the film and her eyes were sparkling.

“Um...would you like to have something to eat?” he suggested as they reached a more crowded area. “Maybe pizza?” She stared at him and he groaned. “Sorry. Thor, what was I thinking? I mean that someone like you would want pizza? I mean I’m sure it’s all proper French or…”

“Superspicymeatfeast with extra cured yak,” she told him, smirking. “I like pizza-and I like it hot, Mister Haddock.” He gulped.

“Um, me too,” he murmured and then his mouth quirked up in a smile. “But only the Superspicymeatfeast? Not the Ultravolcaniccarnivoreplus? With added chillis?” She smiled at him.

“Is that a challenge?” she asked him in a teasing voice. “I should warn you, I am the most competitive person on this planet. And I have never been beaten in the pizza challenge…” He raised an eyebrow.

“Boy, the competition must be weak round here,” he teased her. “I mean, my Dad and I can eat anything. Literally. I mean, my mother’s cooking could decimate populations. It’s practically classified as a chemical or biological weapon…and I’ve had that my entire life. I had to chew my milk when I was bottle fed after Mom had warmed it up! And it dissolved the bottles!”

“My Uncle Finn used to win Chilli-Cooking competitions back home and I always ate everything he cooked,” she shot back, her eyes twinkling with enjoyment. “I have a Gronckle-iron stomach, Hiccup…”

“Then it is so on…” he told her as they headed to the Pizza Restaurant. Astrid paused at the door and stared into Hiccup’s bright green eyes. She smiled and on an impulse, she pulled him into a brief kiss.

“That’s for luck,” she told him, her hand twining with his and pushing the door open with the other. “Because you’re going to need it!” Hiccup tried to remember to breathe and then he smiled.

“So are you…” he tried to say though it unfortunately came out as “Wgtzl.” She started to laugh.

“Real smooth,” she chuckled and he began to laugh as well.

“And that was my best pick-up line,” he sassed back and she hauled him into the restaurant, still laughing.

As they vanished into the Pizzeria, two shapes on the opposite side of the Square were staring at the pair. Heather’s hand tightened fiercely around Fishlegs’s and he yelped in pain, wondering where his girlfriend got such a ferocious grip. Heather was glaring, her face both shocked and furious.

“Did you see that?” she hissed. “Hiccup was out with a girl!” Fishlegs frowned and gently extracted his hand from the vice-like grip before inspecting it and tenderly massaging it.

“Well, that’s not really a surprise,” he reminded her. “We know he likes girls because he was your boyfriend previously.”

“But he’s out with a girl. Here!” she snapped. Fishlegs frowned. They had been at a very nice and extremely exclusive French Bistro, ‘Le Manoir Blanc’ and it had been a very nice meal with Heather at her sweet best...but suddenly, she seemed like a completely different girl.

“And he’s not allowed to go out and have friends?” Fishlegs checked in an amused voice, trying to make light of the issue. He couldn’t understand why Heather was being so obsessed….it almost seemed like she was jealous...

 

“Heather, he’s out with a girl and they’re clearly on a date,” he told her reasonably. “You have been very critical of him supposedly coming here just to follow you even when we are engaged. Now it looks like he’s moving on. You should be happy for him.” She shook her head stubbornly.

Fishlegs couldn’t help feeling very uncomfortable as he watched his fiancee eye another man. ‘This wasn’t right.’ he reasoned and then said to Heather, “Come on, we should go.”

“But…” Heather tried to protest and with a sigh she nodded and they left. All the while Fishlegs was both wondering and apprehensive about what was going on in his fiance’s head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hiccup was walking on clouds the next day, well not literally, but he was far more happier than he had been in a while and it was all thanks to Astrid and their ‘not-date’ date. The first and only class that Saturday morning was that of Professor Queen and plonking himself down in the hotseat with a smile on his face raised some eyebrows from his colleagues. No one smiled like that while in that seat, most whimpered, some cried, so Hiccup’s good mood got noticed. Hiccup sat with his back to the others so he did not see Heather’s scowl directed at him for a minute.

“Good morning class,” Professor Queen said as she came into the room while carrying a to-go cup. “I hope you all read up on the next few chapters because we will be handling a case study today.”

Several groans could be heard but they snapped their mouths shut when the professor shot them a glare. “Now let’s continue along. This particular case places emphasis on mens rea and actus reus…….” Professor Queen started lecturing. The class continued for three hours with a short break in between and afterwards Hiccup felt like his head was spinning. Some cases were just too plain weird.

Hiccup was just on his way out of the classroom when Heather caught up with him. “Hiccup can we talk?” She asked and Hiccup looked around but didn’t see any Fishlegs. It was odd because the two normally walked to class together and were all lovey-dovey as well.

“What do you want Heather?” Hiccup asked. Heather’s recent behavior and going out with Astrid had started Hiccup getting over Heather for real. He looked at the woman he once fell in love with clearer eyes and he didn’t like what he saw.

“Who was that woman?” Heather asked him pointedly.

“Excuse me what?” Hiccup lifted a brow.

“That woman you were with last night. Who was she?” Heather demanded.

“And what gives you the right to know?” Hiccup asked with a raised brow as Heather sputtered.

“Hiccup I demand to know. For all you know she could be playing you.”

“Like you did?” Hiccup shot back dryly causing Heather to take a step back.

“Heather? You’re still here?” Came the question as Fishlegs came out of the classroom, most likely after having had a conversation with Professor Queen. Hiccup took the opportunity to turn around and walk away. He had nothing to justify to Heather after all.

Hiccup let out a sigh. He had no more classes today but he also didn’t just want to go back to his dorm. He was wandering around campus when he spotted a small on-campus cafe. Hiccup entered, deciding he had nothing else to do except go back to a pouting cat. When he approached the counter he spotted a familiar face. “Snotlout?”

“Hiccup!”

“You work here?” he asked the obvious question as he took in Snotlout’s apron and…….. Reindeer antlers.

“Yeah, about two months now,” Snotlout told him and then asked what he wanted.

“Uhm….” Hiccup looked at the menu and the amount of different coffees available. This little store had a variety that would put any large chain coffee shop to shame. “That’s a lot…..” Hiccup mumbled as his brows furrowed. He hadn’t even heard of half of these.

“Well this is a campus,” Snotlout said as he waved his hands around causing the antlers on his head to jingle. “Coffee makes the world go round here.”

The cafe wasn’t busy, which was surprising and both turned to look towards the door as it opened with a creek and the bell above got hit. “Astrid?” Hiccup’s eyes widened upon seeing her. He knew she was still on campus doing research but he didn’t think he would run into her so soon.

“Hiccup!” Astrid gave a bright smile upon spotting him. She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Aaaaah young love,” Snotlout sighed from behind the counter before saying “You’re usual, babe?”

“Hello to you too Snot, don’t call me babe, and yes usual,” Astrid said not taking her eyes off of Hiccup. “Have you ordered yet?”

“I have no clue what to get….” Hiccup mumbled and then something caught his attention. “Wait, you know Snotlout?”

“I’m a regular here.” Astrid said which caused Snotlout who was still watching them to snort.

“Regular? I thought you had coffee instead of blood in your body by the amount you drink. Hiccup don’t let her fool you. She’s a caffeine addict.”

“So I’m guessing you know Snot as well?” Astrid rolled her eyes at Snotlout’s remark.

“We’re in the same study group.” Hiccup commented.

“Astrid, help the poor guy out with his coffee!” Snotlout said as he looked at the two. He went to make Astrid’s order while Hiccup and her looked over the menu.

“Well it’s a bit nippy outside so might I suggest a warm drink.” Astrid leaned in close causing Hiccup to blush slightly. Her eyes skimmed over the list until she found what she was looking for. “Ah, here it is… try the Affogato.”

“What’s that?” Hiccup’s brows furrowed.

“Vanilla gelato drenched in hot espresso,” Astrid got this dreamy look in her eyes when she talked about coffee.

“Alright, I’ll try it,” Hiccup told her. He definitely wasn’t opposed to trying something new.

“Snotlout give the man your special Affogato.” Astrid chuckled.

Snotlout who was getting milk said “Rodger, one Affogato and one extra large Marocchino coming up!”

“Marocchino?” Hiccup asked. He had seen the drink on the menu but it was also unknown to him.

“Oh poor Hiccup,” Snotlout mumbled. “You have no idea…..”

The extra large Marocchino, turned out to be a very big cup of a shot of espresso, thick hot cocoa and milk froth. Hiccup stared at the cup Astrid was holding as they found a booth to sit at.

“Didn’t the menu say it was supposed to be a small cup?” Hiccup asked as Astrid sniffed the beverage with glee. She must have been holding herself back the last time they went out for coffee.

“Snotlout hooks me up,” Was all Astrid told him. In front of them were also two pastries that Snotlout had included. The barista had waved them off and said “Have fun you lovebirds.” Which caused Hiccup to blush and Astrid to giggle. Taking his hand, she led him to a discreet booth and they sat down. Hiccup sipped his Affogato and his eyes slammed wide open and then he stared at his coffee.

“I think I’m in love,” he murmured. Astrid huffed.

“Damn-I’ve got competition from a hot drink,” she commented, sipping her Marocchino. Hiccup looked up and grinned.

“It’s no competition to you,” he said and then stared at the coffee. “Thor-I said that aloud, didn’t I?”

“Loud and clear,” Astrid told him, smiling and then grabbed a paper napkin and leaned forward. “You’ve got a little milk moustache there, Hiccup…” He blushed slightly and held still as she dabbed the milk away.

“Um...sorry…” he mumbled and then took another sip. She rolled her eyes.

“Got another one…” she told him and he gave a small smile.

“Um...you wanna help me with that as well?” he asked and she chuckled.

“Ah...Mr Sassy is back,” she grinned and sipped her Marocchino, sitting back with a smug smile and a huge milk moustache-almost a milk Zapata. His eyes widened and he started to chuckle. “Anything funny? Like...on my face? No? Are you sure?” she teased him as he started laughing harder and finally grabbed a napkin and beckoned her closer.

“I think you may have got a little milk just there…” he managed and she smiled and lifted her chin, allowing him to dab her top lip clean with a slightly shaky hand. She grasped his hand and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks,” she smiled. “Now-are you busy this evening?” His eyes widened.

“Um...no…” he admitted. She smiled.

“There is a Christmas Concert at the Catholic Church,” she told him thoughtfully. “You fancy going? And then maybe out for some chilli? You owe me a rematch.” He grinned.

“It is so on!” he promised her as he sipped his coffee once more, oblivious to the fangirling Snotlout jumping up and down behind the bar.

-o-o-

The weather grew cold and Christmas soon approached. Hiccup was staying at the dorms with a handful of other students because the trip back to Berk would have taken too long to be worth it for the length of break available between classes.

“Yeah, mom, Love you, Merry Christmas….” Hiccup said over the phone as he had been talking to his parents. Cami and Throk had mailed him a present a couple of days ago with express instructions to open it on Christmas Eve. When Hiccup opened the box he found two things, first a tiny Santa hat for Toothless, and second some of the truffles he was secretly addicted to.

He sighed. The Hall was quiet because almost everyone had gone-especially Heather who had crowed as loudly as she could that she and Fishlegs were on their way up to Ingerman Lodge up in Vermont for a Christmas skiing and charming his family. Resigning himself to a quiet time, Hiccup glanced back at his room. Toothless had managed to shed his hat four times and was now curled up on the windowsill with it resting gently on his head, his ear and tail flicking intermittently with irritation. Settling down on his bed and sitting cross-legged, Hiccup stared at his cat and then at his little stash of food. It looked like his Christmas Eve meal would be canned beef and ramen.

“HICCUP!” Tuffnut burst into the room, causing Hiccup to jerk and fall off the bed and Toothless to leap up, hiss and shed his hat once more.

“Tuff what the hell!” Hiccup said from the floor. “And ow.”

“Yo man…. Party in the Common room. Everyone is invited. Grab your cat and let’s boogie.” Hiccup frowned.

“Tuff-is Chicken going to be there?” he asked thoughtfully as he remembered Toothless trying to eat the bird the last time they had a gettogether.

“Yeah-but it will be fine,” the male twin assured him “It’s the Season of Goodwill…” And he grabbed the less than impressed feline and his cute hat before speeding out of the room. Hiccup picked himself up and sighed.

“Yeah-but I’m not sure that applies to Toothless’s attitude towards potential cat snacks,” he muttered as he scrambled after the other man.

Tuffnut, when reaching the Common room where the party had already started, deposited the irate feline next to Chicken who was sporting a jingle bell around her neck. He then placed the little santa hat back on the cat and Toothless shot him an ‘I-will-hunt-you-down’ look. When he arrived, Hiccup saw Snotlout and Ruffnut hunkered around the oven where there appeared to be something roasting. Well, it smelled like meat cooking. Possibly. Or maybe burning. Ruff had a pan with about four pints of cranberries cooking while cabbage was boiling and a big jug of gravy was already made. Corn, pumpkin and peas were also already booked.

Hiccup didn’t see Eret around and then he remembered that the man was going back to England to visit extended family this year. Tuffnut was skulking around a washing up bowl that seemed to be serving as the punch bowl and Hiccup thought the man might have just spiked it. But when he leaned forward to check the ‘punch’ he wondered if it had in fact been spiked with a splash of fruit juice...because it smelled like approximately 90% alcohol.

Backing away, he looked around to find Toothless and when he found his cat he raised a brow. Toothless wasn’t eating Chicken, oh no. Toothless had proudly perched himself on the back of the Chicken who was being flattened and looked less than happy. Feathers seemed ruffled but the cat didn’t care, carefully licking a paw and pointedly extending his claws to be cleaned as if reminding the chicken who was the one on top.

“I think it’s ready,” Ruff announced and pulled the oven open to see the smallest turkey he had ever seen delivered from the oven. It was wrapped in foil and did smell moderately appetising. And then he frowned: he considered himself a connoisseur of bad cooking, having survived his mother’s efforts for his entire life but he had never seen anything like this.

“Um...Ruff...are you sure?” he asked worriedly. She nodded.

“Yeah-looks great to me,” she assured him. He shook his head.

“It’s pink,” he warned her. “And it looks like it’s been run over.”

“Well, it wasn’t going to fit in the oven because it was too tall so we wrapped it up in foil and got Snot and Tuff to jump up and down on it,” she explained.

“Why does it only have one leg?”

“It was too wide to fit in so we pulled that off and cooked it in the frying pan,” she explained.

“Why is the grill on?” Hiccup asked, peering at the oven. Ruff folded her arms.

“Look, Mister ‘I don’t have anything to bring to the party apart from a cat with a hat’ I’m not taking any…” she began.

“Actually-the grill is on,” Snotlout told her, checking. “The turkey isn’t actually cooked. At all.”

“WHAT?” Tuff asked.

“I thought it was browning a bit fast,” Ruff mumbled. Hiccup sighed, estimated the size of the turkey and flipped the oven on then shoved the stampeded-on turkey back in.

“Maybe we should eat the rest of the food now,” Snotlout suggested. “Otherwise it will get cold…”

“At least we have punch,” Tuff said cheerfully, dipping a mug into the highly alcoholic mixture and handing it to Hiccup. “Here you go, Hiccup, my man! ENJOY!”

The party passed rather pleasantly for Hiccup, or maybe it was the slight buzz he got from whatever rocket fuel Tuffnut had poured into that punch. Hiccup was seated on one of the many couches in the room when he saw Astrid enter. He nearly jumped up, almost tripping over someone’s foot, as he quickly went to her. “Ashtrid... Hi Ashtrid….”

“I was coming to see you and give you...this…” she said slightly self-consciously. She had a small squashy parcel grasped in her hand and she glanced around. “I won’t intrude…” He grabbed her hands and shook his head wildly.

“PLEASE intrude,” he begged her. “Sheriously. I think I may die of malnutrition. I’ve been fed cranberries and gravy and alcohol and punch and more alcohol and did I mention the punch?” She smiled.

“Possibly,” she reassured him. He sighed.

“Look, the turkey has been shquashed flat and grilled, the potatoesh are crunchy and I am drunk but I know that you are the pershon I really want to shpend this evening with and pleashe don’t go!” She glanced around.

“Why is Toothless wearing a hat and lying on top of a very nervous-looking chicken?” she asked.

“I think Tuff may be trying to engender a shpirit of Goodwill and Toothless ish trying to engender absolute terror prior to actually pounshing,” Hiccup sighed, his slur becoming more obvious. “I thought you’d be out…” She smiled.

“I am,” she said. “I came here.” She handed him the parcel. “For you…” He chewed his lip.

“Oh Thor…” he mumbled. “I-I have shomething for you but it’sh in my room…”

“Open mine,” she told him and he carefully tried to open the sellotape before accidentally ripping the paper open. A vintage ‘The Empire Strikes Back’ tee-shirt fell out. He gaped.

“I alwaysh wanted one of theshe,” he gasped, and kissed her on the cheek without hesitation. “Um...wait a minute…” He dashed out...which was followed by a thud. Everyone ran to see he had tripped over the carpet. “I’m okay…” he said and crawled off in the direction of his room. Astrid frowned and watched him crawl round the corner.

“What did you put in that punch?” she asked sternly.

“Vodka, gin, whiskey, tequila, more vodka, cointreau, cassis, triple sec, blue curacao and grenadine-with a dash of pineapple.” Astrid pulled a face.

“Yuk-pineapple,” she commented. “Go easy on him, okay?”

“He’s had three mugs!” Tuffnut said. “It will only knock you out at six. I tested it on my sis.”

“But Ruff has the alcohol tolerance of a herd of rhinoceros,” Snotlout pointed out. “Half a mug would floor a normal person.”

“Oooohhh right!” Tuffnut said as if finally realizing it. “Uhm… then yeah… three cups should knock out an elephant.”

“I’m going to check up on him,” Astrid said, her brow furrowed. She grabbed Hiccup’s present and walked after him, striding away rapidly. She caught up with Hiccup as he was trying to open the door to the room opposite his and was muttering under breath about why he had locked himself out. She smiled and crouched by him.

“Hey,” she murmured. He looked up and started.

“Hey,” he mumbled. “I think I broke my door.” She rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Your door is over there,” she pointed out and he glanced over, his eyes widening.

“Oh. Thanksh,” he said and crawled over to the correct door. Flailing awkwardly, he managed to wrestle the door open and crawled in. Astrid followed.

“You okay down there?” she asked him and he looked up, smiling broadly.

“The room’sh shpinning sho it feels shafer down here,” he mumbled as she chuckled and sat down on the floor by the bed. He crawled over and sat beside her.

“You okay?” she asked him and he sighed.

“Shorry...I shouldn’t have drunk the punch but the turkey wash raw..." he explained and leaned against her. “Have I told you you’re beautiful….” She nodded.

“And you’re sweet,” she told him.

“Aww…I wash holding out for handshome...”

“Cute.”

“No!”

“A bit dorky…”

“Can’t deny that,” he mumbled.

“And you’re the guy I came to spend Christmas Eve with,” she told him. A smile lit up his face and he hugged her.

“Thanksh,” he said happily. “That has made my entire Christmas…” Then he frowned. “Are you all alone here?” She nodded.

“Yeah-but not really,” she told him. “Because I’m here with you.” He pulled out a parcel wrapped in gold paper with a big bow on top. “For you,” he explained unnecessarily. Her eyes lit up and she looked at him-and then opened the parcel. There was a jewellery box inside and when she opened it, there was a bracelet-one of the ones where you could add charms with time. There was one on it-a little silver eagle. She looked up.

“You’re a legal eagle,” he mumbled. “Shorry, it’s corny but I wanted to give you shomething you could add to with time…” She fixed it on her wrist and smiled in delight.

“It’s perfect.” He smiled and leaned on the remote for the TV. The picture clicked to reveal Bing Crosby singing ‘White Christmas’ and he stared at the screen in surprise. “Hiccup,” she said and he looked back to her, his green eyes hazed with alcohol but his inhibitions gone.

“I have never sheen thish,” he admitted, “but I don’t care because all I want for Christmash is you. And now, I am going to kiss you, Astrid Hofferson.”

“I thought you never would!” she smiled and leaned forward to press her lips against his. “Happy Christmas, Hiccup.”

“Happy Chrishmas, Ashtrid,” he mumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Time had passed and Hiccup had settled into his role as Freshman Law Student. He had finally accepted that he wasn’t getting Heather back and most of him wasn’t especially upset about it, because the Heather he had seen from classes wasn’t really a person he wanted to spend time with. Also, he was getting closer to Astrid in his own geeky and slightly embarrassed way. She was his equal in eating ultra-hot foods and enjoying classic Sci-Fi movies and they had even been on a few Not ‘not-dates’ (otherwise known as Dates) and so far they had passed without any major incident apart from being banned from one Mexican Restaurant for complaining their hot chilli wasn’t hot enough.

Astrid had giggled that night like crazy. He never knew someone who could get drunk off peppers like she did. It was just one of her lovable quirks. Summer soon came and so did the selection results for Professor Grimborne’s Summer internship.

“I can’t believe they are taking on Freshman,” Hiccup heard one of the older years in the hall say to someone else.

“So lucky…..” another commented as he got closer to the bulletin board. There was a cluster of students around the board, many of which Hiccup recognized. Even the twins were there and they were patting a disbelieving Snotlout. “I got in……. I got in………” Hiccup heard Snotlout mutter as he tried to peer at the board.

“Oh my Thor Fish!” He heard Heather shout. “We got in!” She embraced Fishlegs, nearly sending the man staggering backwards. They were in front of Hiccup and he had to move quickly to the side as to not get squished.

“So that’s three,” Hiccup heard Fishlegs say, obviously referring to Heather, Snotlout and himself. “That leaves only room for…..” Just as Fishlegs said that Hiccup noticed his name on the board. “ME!” he shouted, startling a whole bunch of students. He fist-pumped furiously and leapt up, punching the air. “YES!” he yelled and then looked around. “Um...yeah...that happened…” Several tried to smother their laughter as Hiccup scurried away, unaware of the incredulous stare Heather was shooting him.

When it was time for the actual internship to start the four would meet at Viggo’s law firm, Grimborn, Savage & Mookie. Hiccup refused to ponder who’s last name was Mookie. It was just too hilarious. When the elevator dinged, Hiccup and Snotlout, dressed in suits stepped out of one. Out of another elevator Fishlegs and Heather stepped. Both duos stopped in the middle of the hallway to look at each other critically.

“Hiccup,” Heather said a bit dismissively while Fishlegs greeted the pair with a heartier hello. The four of them proceeded to a conference room where they found Viggo and Astrid sitting, along with another lawyer. Heather’s eyes widened when she laid eyes on Astrid and then she looked sharply at Hiccup. Hiccup for the most part ignored the look and went to sit next to Astrid, giving her a whispered greeting.

“Greetings all,” Viggo said once everyone was seated. “I see some of you are already acquainted with my Junior associate Astrid Hofferson. You may have seen her around campus doing research.” He introduced. “We also have Mr. Savage, one of our senior partners at the table today who has taken an interest in this case.” A man with a thin mustache nodded at the four interns.

“Now, we’ll be handling an actual case during your internship.” Viggo explained as several pictures popped up on the monitor on the wall once he pressed a button. Everyone looked at the file in front of them as well while Viggo continued to talk. “This is Drago Bludvist,” Viggo explained. “Two months ago he was found dead in his office. Not by a gunshot wound or anything, but by a peanut allergy. The deceased was found by his wife, Clarissa, who saw our Defendant standing over him.”

“The Defendant is one Johann Trader, an associate of Drago’s. According to the wife he had the means, motive, and opportunity to poison the victim.” Viggo continued as he showed them the pictures of the scene of the crime and the Defendant. “Our job is to defend Mr. Trader and prove his innocence.”

Everyone looked at Viggo for instructions at this point. “Hiccup, you and Astrid are to visit Mr. Trader at the penitentiary. Heather you and Snotlout are to visit the police department and go over the case file. Fishlegs, I want you to work with one of our other interns at a timeline.”

“Roger dodger!” Snotlout saluted while Heather shot him a weird look.

“Alright. We will meet back here at the end of the day to go over what we learned.” Viggo said as they all began to rise.

“Hiccup come along,” Astrid said. “I know what Viggo wants us to do.”

“You do?” Hiccup asked as the pairs made their way out and down to the underground parking lot.

“Yeah, we are to get that alibi and I think he wants a new assessment on our client.” Astrid explained.

“New assessment?”

“Sometimes it’s best to have a few new sets of eyes on the case.” Astrid told him. “We may be lawyers but we aren’t perfect.” Hiccup’s eyes widened as they reached her bright sky blue E-type Jaguar. He stopped and stared reverently at the vehicle.

“Um...point of order, Ma’am,” he said. “I just wanna put out there that to me, you are perfect. But mainly...are you really saying the assessment of a nerdy would-be engineer turned lawyer who couldn’t suss out that his girlfriend was a lying cheating evil bitch is of any value?” She smirked and opened the door.

“That’s sweet, Babe,” she told him. “And yes. Because I look at this like a lawyer. You don’t-yet. You have an engineering and science background and I think you may look at this guy completely differently to me.” Hiccup blushed slightly.

“Well, I am a guy,” he conceded. “And can I just say...about the car...um...wow? I think I may be in love…” Astrid strapped herself in.

“You cheating on me, Babe? With my own car?” she teased him. He slid into the passenger seat and allowed the cream leather seat to embrace his lean shape. He sighed.

“No,” he conceded as he clipped the beautifully retro belt into place. “I mean, this car is utterly beautiful but only a fraction as beautiful and amazing as you are.” She started the engine, the roar of the V-12 engine filling the garage and rammed the stick into gear, the artificial lights gleaming off the warm walnut trim. “But Gods, you don’t sound like this…” he commented with a sigh. She chuckled as they glided through the exit and pulled out onto the road.

“Maybe I could...when the time is right,” she teased him and his cheeks flushed scarlet. His jaw hung opened and he stared at the smirking blonde.

“Did you just...I mean...really?” he gabbled as they accelerated onto the freeway towards the prison. She grinned.

“Really gotta work on that stammer,” she teased him as they headed out of town.

Hiccup found himself immensely nervous as they pulled up outside the prison. Astrid was confident as they got out and she led them through the layers of security, showing her pass and going through the metal detectors and searches with calm equanimity. However, Hiccup was jumpy and nervous especially when he had to explain why the metal detector went off. Astrid’s eyes widened when she heard that he had a large metal plate and twenty-six screws in his leg from that accident when he was fifteen. He looked over in her direction and caught her expression, his head dropping.

“It’s okay,” he sighed. “I mean I should have told you sooner and now you think I’m just a total loser with a partially metal leg because I crashed my bike into a huge truck when I was a kid. It’s okay…” And he shrugged-but then froze as Astrid caught his hand, her fingers twining with his and eyes wide with sympathy.

“Hiccup-it’s no problem,” she assured her gently. “I just wish I could have known so I could have told them before you went through the detector and they could have patted you down straight away rather than pointing their guns at you first.” He gave a self-conscious laugh.

“Um...yeah...first time that has ever happened to me,” he admitted. “My first prison, actually.” Astrid smiled back at him reassuringly.

“You get used to it,” she reassured him as they clipped on their badges and were escorted to the interview room with to see their client.

Johann Trader was a neat man of medium height and build with a flamboyant manicured greying beard, twinkling dark eyes and a rather large slightly hooked nose. His hair was styled off his face in a clearly-expensive style and Hiccup recognised him from the picture they had been shown-of a dapper man in brightly coloured silk suits and a Fedora. He took his seat casually and smiled in a friendly manner to the two visitors, even though he was wearing prison orange. For a second Hiccup wondered if he actually approved of the garish outfit from the previous pictures of the man he had seen.

“Miss Astrid Hofferson-to what do I owe this undoubted pleasure?’ he asked in a deferential voice as his eyes trailed over to the rigid and anxious shape of Hiccup in his slim-fit dark suit and slightly askew forest green tie. “And who is your friend?”

“Johann-this is Hiccup Haddock, one of our student interns and my assistant on your case,” Astrid explained briskly. Johann’s smile widened slightly as he inspected the young man.

“I shall look forward to working with you,” he said cheerfully. “Now how can I help you, Miss Astrid?” The blonde sighed.

“Johann...Mr Trader...we need to know what you were doing at the time of the murder,” she said in a tired voice. “I mean, you have refused to give any explanation as to your whereabouts apart from saying you weren’t there and it couldn’t be you.” Johann smiled benignly.

“That is correct,” he confirmed. “I have an alibi.” Astrid leaned forward.

“So could you possibly share?” she asked him pointedly. “Look, your Attorney-Client privilege means that I cannot be forced to reveal it to anyone...but we do need some way of proving your innocence…”

“I rather consider that is why I an paying Mr Grimborn’s exceedingly excessive fees,” Johann replied mildly, his eyes hardening slightly.

It’s an act, Hiccup realised. The whimsical nice guy persona is all an act. Underneath, he’s ruthless and cold...like Heather. Now how come I didn’t see that with her?

“And if we had a witness to your whereabouts...or some idea, we could work to bring them forward to prove…”

“NO!” Johann practically barked the words. “NO. I forbid it. I was not there and could not have done the deed so you must therefore be able to prove another was responsible.”

Though I don’t doubt you could do it, Hiccup thought, hearing the edge of steel to the man’s words.

“Johann, we really need that alibi as a starting point,” Astrid sighed. “Please-as your attorney, we need absolute trust from you.” There was a pause and Hiccup shivered as the man’s eyes trailed over his lean form.

“It’s not so much a matter of trust as of a rather delicate nature,” Johann said in his amiable voice. And then he pointed at Hiccup. “For some very personal reasons, I cannot bring myself to reveal my alibi to you, Miss Astrid. But I will reveal it to him! And only him.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Astrid stared at the rigid shape of Hiccup, who was hardly breathing and looking as if he wanted to vanish through the floor. She could really sympathise because this was his first experience of dealing with a client and Johann Trader had a complex and shady history in business and with the law: he was a man who manipulated and misdirected. As ever, she had gone above and beyond what was expected and had extensively investigated the man’s business history and knew he had been investigated frequently by the regulatory authorities, had been the subject of a swarm of litigation and had never lost a lawsuit against him or that he had brought. Viggo Grimborn had been his attorney for years and no doubt knew the man well-but even he couldn’t get anything out of the man either. Hiccup seemed to have persuaded Johann to talk-and she knew she had to take the chance because it could be their only one.

“Okay,” she said and rose, snapping her folder closed and heading for the door. “Call me back in where you’re done, Hiccup.” Johann watched her leave and his smile broadened.

“She is an excellent lawyer, isn’t she?” he probed and Hiccup snapped his head back to face the prisoner from where he had been staring after the vanished Astrid. He nodded.

“She’s excellent at everything,” he replied without thinking as Johann chuckled.

“Ah...I see the beautiful Miss Hofferson has woven her magic on your inexperienced heart?” he asked and Hiccup nodded before he blinked and realised the man was trying to manipulate him.

“She is a great mentor and a very professional lawyer,” he said stiffly. “So...this alibi?” Johann smiled.

“Miss Hofferson realises that to engage with a client, you need to gain their trust and make them believe that you will respect their wishes, no matter what,” he advised Hiccup. “For example-my alibi. Viggo Grimborn would give a treasured internal organ for the details because it would give him an easy job in proving my innocence...or at least the ‘reasonable doubt’ demanded by the archaic legal system. But if it was that easy, I wouldn’t need his overpriced services as a defender. My alibi is very, very personal and cannot be revealed to anyone. I expect my team to understand that. But Viggo-Thor protect him-believes in winning at all costs. His reputation is built upon his remarkable win rate in all cases. And while I appreciate the sentiment, some things are too private to publish, even to ensure his win ratio remains unexcelled.” Hiccup frowned.

“Even at the cost of a life sentence for murder?” he asked. Johann chuckled.

“That is the correct question,” he complimented the young man. “And the answer, alas, is yes.”

“Wow,” Hiccup said almost to himself. “That’s gotta be one dynamite alibi…”

“I assure you, it is,” Johann told him. Hiccup sighed.

“So what is it?” he asked. Johann steepled his fingers and tilted his head slightly.

“You understand that I am assessing you, Hiccup Haddock?” he told the younger man directly. “You lack confidence yet you must be exceptional because Grimborn would not award his coveted student internships to anyone less. You lack assurance in your manner and have limited experience in dealing with men of my stature. And you have a crush upon the luscious Miss Hofferson. You are honest. And I believe you are loyal and truthful. So if you swore to keep a secret, I believe that you would.”

“A man is his word,” he quoted without thinking.

“Charmingly simplistic,” Johann commented. “You believe that?”

“My father taught me that,” Hiccup replied with a hint of pride.

“Really? Mine taught me to trust no one, give no quarter in business and consider all rivals as enemies to be crushed until you are the most powerful and wealthy of them all,” Johann replied, his tone hard. Hiccup grimaced.

“Not a totally healthy father-son relationship,” he murmured.

“You may be right, Hiccup Haddock,” Johann sighed. “And I believe you will respect my wishes. So here is my alibi. I insist you do not share it with anyone-even the delectable Miss Hofferson. Is that agreed?” Hiccup nodded.

“I swear on my father’s life,” he murmured, leaning forward. Johann leaned forward and rested his hand on Hiccup’s.

“Thank you,” he said. “I could not have committed the crime because at the time Drago Bludvist died, I was with a friend.”

“A friend?” Hiccup echoed, frowning, staring into Johann’s eyes.

“A _friend_ friend,” Johann smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

“A _friend_ friend?” Johann sighed and rolled his eyes.

“A _special_ friend,” he suggested. Hiccup’s brow furrowed.

“A special…?” he repeated.

“Thor above, are you only capable of repeating what I say?” Johann snapped. “My friend and I were engaged in some rather personal activities…” Hiccup gasped.

“You mean?”

“Yes,” Johann sighed. “We were engaged in the throes of passion when Bludvist met his end. I was otherwise occupied and therefore could not have affected his demise…” Hiccup frowned.

“And couldn’t your friend come forward and reveal herself to act as your alibi?” he asked. Johann squeezed Hiccup’s hand.

“The reasons why my friend cannot reveal himself are personal and I am exceedingly unwilling to have my personal life debated in the tabloids,” Johann snapped as Hiccup’s eyes widened. “Though his eyes are nowhere near as beautiful as yours. Are you sure you don’t swing both ways?”

“Agh!” Hiccup yelped and snatched his hand back. Johann chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a no,” he smirked. Hiccup swallowed and stared into Johann’s eyes, seeing the malicious gleam at the younger man’s discomfort and realising it was a ploy to keep Hiccup on the back foot-and not thinking properly.

“What’s his name?’ he asked. Raising his eyebrows, Johann frowned.

“I don’t see how…?” he began but Hiccup looked directly into his face.

“His name and where you were,” he insisted. “I don’t trust you, Mr Trader. You have been manipulating me since I walked into this room. You-you have been deliberately making me uncomfortable and off balance. So if you want me to believe you-and honour your deal, you answer my questions honestly.” Johann sat back and folded his arms.

“Very well,” he said coldly. “His name is Ryker. I have known him for years, Our relationship is intermittent and based on need and desire, not affection and love. We met in my Hunting Lodge, up near Williamstown in the Vermont border-well away from prying eyes. As you will be aware, that is some considerable distance from Bludvist’s home on Cape Cod.” Johann admitted as he scrutinized Hiccup.

“It’s an incredibly long way-maybe a couple of hundred miles,” Hiccup guessed. “There is no way you could have been there and then back in…”

“I don’t drive…. much,” Johann revealed. “I almost always fly, which is far more direct and shorter than relying on our esteemed road system and the vagaries of traffic jams. My pilot, Krogan, has my personal helicopter waiting for my use at all hours. I was due to meet Drago at the time of his death but I notified him that I would be delayed. I arrived two hours later to find him deceased...and somehow, I was the prime suspect…”

“Johann-you gotta tell Professor Grimborn,” Hiccup urged him. “This will completely exonerate you…” The man stood, his eyes narrowed in anger.

“You cannot say a word, boy,” he snapped. “You break my confidence and I will deny everything-and I will ruin you, if it the last thing that I do. Understood?” And not waiting for an answer, he rose and hammered his hand on the door. “I wish to go back to my cell!” he announced as the guard entered.

“Johann wait!” Hiccup shouted urgently. The man peered coldly over his shoulder waiting for Hiccup to continue. “Did you know about Drago’s allergy?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes,” was all Johann answered before he walked out without a backwards glance. Astrid walked in as Johann left and sat by him, seeing his hands trembling.

“You okay?’ she checked and he nodded dumbly. “Did you get it?” He nodded again. “Any good?” He nodded. She smiled and started making hand gestures. “Book? Film? TV programme?” He looked up and frowned. “Do I have to guess the alibi by playing charades, Hiccup?”

He sighed.

“No,” he said miserably. “It’s worse than that.” She frowned and rested her hand gently on his, making him flashback to the unwanted contact. He shuddered.

“So the alibi is no good?” she probed gently.

“No, it’s a good one,” he confirmed. “Very very good.”

“So what’s the issue?” she asked him, her tone slightly sharper and he sighed, his shoulders slumped.

“I-I promised not to reveal the alibi to anyone,” he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The ride back to the firm was in silence as Hiccup thought of what to tell Professor Grimborn. When they reach an intersection near the firm Astrid did say “You know I have to tell Viggo right?”

“I know,” Hiccup stated.

“Hiccup, is this alibi worth hiding?” Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded and then mumbled:

“Even if it didn’t, I did give my word.” He looked down to his laced hands “It was a really personal alibi,” Hiccup gulped. “I just can’t tell Viggo.”

“Okay,” Astrid said and Hiccup looked at her. “I’ll try to cover for you if I can.”

“T...Thanks,” Hiccup mumbled.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Astrid stated. “You’re still the one to tell Viggo.”

Hiccup gulped after they entered the conference room where the others were already seated. As Astrid had said she let him explain things-and as Hiccup had guessed, Viggo Grimborn was less than impressed.

“Let me get just reiterate,” Viggo Grimborn said coldly, his dark brown eyes seeming to bore into Hiccup’s hunched shape. “You have uncovered Johann’s alibi-and yet you refuse to divulge it to me.” Hiccup nodded miserably, hearing the anger in the man’s voice. In fact the professor seemed to be turning rather purple due to his ire.

“Yes, sir,” he admitted.

“Even though you were dispatched with the explicit task of uncovering said alibi?” Viggo checked with biting sarcasm. Hiccup nodded.

“Yeah...sorry, sir,” he mumbled. Shaking his head with exasperation, Viggo paced up and down and finally leaned on the table with both fists, glaring at the student intern.

“I demand you tell me the alibi!” he growled. Bracing himself, Hiccup looked up and sighed.

“I can’t,” he sighed. “Look, Professor Grimborn, no one wants to make this easier for you than I do. I mean, what student intern doesn’t want to curry favour with their mentor? But he would only tell me the alibi if I promised not to tell anyone. And I gave my word. All I can tell you is that Johann did not kill the victim.”

“And you realise he manipulated you?” Viggo exploded in exasperation, almost tearing at his cropped hair. Hiccup nodded.

“Yes, sir,” he said tonelessly. “That was pretty obvious. Astrid has chewed me out as well for being so naive. But I gave my word. It was attorney-client privilege.”

“And you are neither his attorney nor his client so that doesn’t apply!” Viggo snapped. “Astrid, could you please explain to your puppy?” Closing her eyes in irritation at the low blow, the blonde turned her head to the auburn-haired intern.

“Hiccup, I understand your reasoning but Professor Grimborn is correct,” she explained more kindly-because Viggo had been shouting at Hiccup for ten minutes now and she could see how awful the young man was feeling. The blonde attorney had noted Heather smirking superiorly and passing not-too-subtle comments to Fishlegs just loud enough for Hiccup-and Astrid-to hear. “As an unqualified person, you cannot hold the same legal privilege as a fully qualified attorney-at-law.” Sighing, Hiccup looked into her blue eyes and saw her support there.

“I understand,” he said, causing Viggo to briefly relax. “Except...I was accompanying one of his legal team, I was acting in a professional capacity and he had an expectation of confidentiality when he spoke to me. And I gave my word.”

Viggo snorted and Heather laughed aloud, immediately drawing his ire.

“No one requested your opinion, Miss Bazirk,” he said cuttingly. “At least Mr Haddock won the trust of the client. I gather your assignment was wholly unsuccessful and you found nothing. And in recognition of that…” He glared at her. “I require a fresh coffee-freshly brewed Guatamalan, strong, 10cc full fat goat’s milk. And about five minutes ago!” Heather stared at him. “NOW! Fetch me a coffee!” Blushing, Heather rose and left the room as Hiccup watched her, almost feeling sympathy but recalling Astrid’s words about her own experiences during her training. He wondered how Heather would cope with the low level sexism and whether she would have the resilience to rise above her irritation and prove to Grimborn that she was worth taking seriously. Or if she would buckle and be unable to cope with not everything going the way she always wanted it.

“And you may be the highest scoring student in my class, Mr Haddock-but I can assure you that my decades of the law have proven that above everything, the client wants to win. And his alibi will ensure that!”

“But….” Hiccup started to say but Astrid interrupted him.

“Actually, sir-Hiccup is also correct,” Astrid said calmly, twirling her pen in her hand. “The precedent is Ingvaldson vs Jensen where it was ruled the client had expectation of attorney-client privilege when communicating with any member of the legal team up to and including student interns.”

“Et tu, Astrid?” Viggo sneered. “I don’t care what this imbecile promised-I want that alibi!”

“I-I am afraid I can’t-I gave my word,” Hiccup insisted as he sat up a bit straighter when facing down Viggo. Astrid didn’t show it but she did admire Hiccup for holding to his principles.

“And if you coerce him further, he will have grounds to litigate against your firm for breach of promise,” Astrid reminded him. Viggo rolled his eyes.

“Okay-Mr Haddock-you are riding a desk now. You aren’t getting any more live experience because it seems I can’t trust you to behave as I would expect and do what you are told!” Viggo snapped. “Mr Ingerman-have the girl bring coffee through to my office. Astrid-a word.” And he stalked out. Hiccup looked up with a groan.

“I’m sorry,” he mouthed but she leaned forward and grasped his hand, giving a squeeze.

“I’m not,” she assured him. “Look, I would rather work with-and go out with-a man of integrity, who does what he has promised to do and what he knows is right, despite the consequences, rather than one who breaks all promises and morals in order to win.” He leaned forward and pecked a brief kiss on her cheek.

“Thanks,” he whispered. “And sorry.” She smiled.

“I’m a big girl,” she reminded him and walked after Viggo with her head held high. There was a pause as the remaining interns stared at him in shock.

“You weren’t fired? How did that happen?” Snotlout asked in shock. “I mean, Heather and I came up dry and he yelled at me that I was about an inch…” And he held his fingers barely a millimetre apart. “And inch away from being kicked out. He never even mentioned that to you.”

“I’m sure he was thinking it-and that wasn’t an inch, Snotlout-that was a fiftieth of an inch!” Hiccup replied sarcastically. Snotlout peered at the gap and frowned.

“Is it? Are you sure? Because I always use this much when I’m talking about an inch…” Fishlegs and Hiccup shared a look and then both shook their heads.

“Oh my Thor,” Hiccup muttered.

“It was very classy of you not to give up the alibi,” Fishlegs said. “Not sure I could have held up against that pressure.” Hiccup managed a wan smile.

“Thanks, Fish,” he sighed as he saw Heather walk very cautiously past towards Viggo’s office carrying a porcelain cup of steaming coffee. The sounds of Viggo’s voice yelling was audible down the hall and Hiccup sighed. “I just seem to cause trouble wherever I go,” he moaned but Fishlegs patted him on the shoulder.

“Look-you are the best by a long chalk in Prof Grimborn’s class and you are here on merit,” he reminded the auburn-haired young man. “None of us knew about the expectation of lawyer-client privilege being extended except you. And you did find out that there actually was an alibi.”

“Though I can’t tell anyone,” Hiccup muttered.

“And that means that we can go out and know there has to be some proof for our case” Fishlegs reminded him eagerly “We know Johann has a solid alibi which you got so we just have to work out where to find the proof to prove that. All we have to do is find out who actually committed the murder.”

“All you have to do,” Hiccup amended. “I’m stuck here, remember?” But Fishlegs just smiled.

“I’ll keep you in the loop-and I know Astrid will,” he promised. “After all-you are pretty much the smartest one of us!”

“For all the good it’s done me,” Hiccup sighed as Grimborn’s associate, Savage, walked in. The man had dark hair, a mean face and cool amber eyes that looked over his pointed nose.

“With me, Haddock,” he sneered. “I’ve got a lovely load of filing with your name on it.” Hiccup rose and sighed.

“Oh joy. I am so sure this will advance my legal education” he muttered as he followed the lawyer out and glanced Heather carrying out a brace of empty cups in need of washing. “Still, at least I’m not on kitchen duty.”

Savage led Hiccup to one of the filing rooms. Hiccup looked around at the stacks of boxes as the Senior partner shut the door behind them. “Haddock, first of all let me just say…” Savage started “You got some balls to talk back to Viggo like that.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened and he mumbled an uncertain “Thank you, Sir?”

Savage ran a hand through his hair. “Let me just say this, Viggo is set on winning at any cost so you just made his hit list. That being said, thank you. For keeping Ryker’s secret.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened and he stared open-mouthed at his boss. “You knew?!”

Savage sighed “Viggo is so focussed on winning that he has no time for his brother.”

“Wait… wait… Ryker is Viggo’s brother?!”

“Oh, Johann didn’t mention that?”

“No!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“Oeps,” Savage mumbled. “Look, I know you won’t gossip now. Johann and Ryker met at a company party. Viggo is as oblivious as ever. Frankly I doubt he’d even believe his brother is as gay as a rainbow since he brought home girls while in High School.”

“You’ve known them for a while haven’t you, sir?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah, childhood friends with the Grimbornes.” Savage stated and then looked around swiftly even though no one but them was present in the filing room. “In my opinion you need to check the widow. Johann might be a shifty fellow but no way would he ever commit murder.”

“But…. I’ve been assigned desk duty.” Hiccup mumbled.

“You still can move more freely than me,” Savage stated. “Johann doesn’t trust a lot of people. If he told you then he knows you won’t betray him. If Viggo says anything to you just tell him you’re doing errands for me.”

Hiccup nodded vigorously cause he had no clue what to say. He probably wouldn’t be able to voice his opinion. In no time afterwards Savage showed him to a desk and then whispers “Mr Haddock, I hope you don’t disappoint.” Hiccup gulped but nodded.

Sometime later he was working on some documents when a shadow obscured them. Hiccup looked up to see Heather leaning against his cubicle. “Hiccup,” Heather said.

“Heather?” Hiccup asked as he had no clue what she wanted. He hoped she wasn’t going to be a pain in the ass again.

“Look, let me give you some advice. I know you are acting all noble and everything here but that just isn’t how it works in this world,” she shrugged while looking at Hiccup.

“Wh...What do you mean?”

“The alibi!” Heather hissed. “Just tell it to Viggo!”

“I can’t. I gave my word!” Hiccup shot back.

“We’re gonna lose because of you.” Heather’s eyes narrowed.

“Then we aren’t very good lawyers!” Hiccup shot back as his eyes narrowed. “Heather, did Viggo send you to get the alibi out of me?”

“Look, if you tell him he’ll probably hire you as a summer associate,” Heather said. “Who cares about Johann? Think about yourself.”

“I gave him my word, Heather.”

“So what?” Heather shrugged as Hiccup averted his eyes. It was a struggle not to retort that her reply just about summed up Heather: just looking out for number one, no concept of keeping her word if it didn’t suit her and no recognition of anyone else. But before he could say anything else Astrid called out as she stepped out of her office not so far away:

“Hiccup come with me!”

Relieved, Hiccup quickly shot up and grabbed his bag. He sprinted out of his cubicle, completely ignoring Heather, and followed after Astrid. “We are going to see the widow?” Hiccup asked Astrid who turned her head sharply towards him.

“How did you……” Astrid asked.

“Just call it intuition,” Hiccup mumbled as he scratched his nose. Mt Savage did say he was going to get him out of the office.

 

 **AN: Harrypanther has challenged me to a** oneshot **competition. (Which I accepted of course) The stories will be up on Feb 28.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

“So what do we know about the widow?” Hiccup asked as Astrid drove them out of the town and sped along the freeway and out into the countryside. Weaving between the traffic and using the speed limit as the slowest she would consider travelling, Astrid shifted gear down and they riskily overtook a bus of elderly churchgoers, narrowly missing a truck filled with cows. The bus swerved and Hiccup definitely thought he could hear screams as they roared away from the still swerving bus.

“Much younger than her husband, former Glamour Model and quickly on the scene after the murder,” Astrid reported. “She enjoyed the good things in life, being famous and rich and in the glossy magazines but she didn’t spend much time with her husband. She’s currently spending some time in the ‘Western Oaks Country Club’ so we’re heading there to speak to her.”

“We’re defending the man who is accused of murdering her husband,” Hiccup pointed out. “Is she going to want to speak to us?”

“All we are doing is checking her story,” Astrid said. “Though I will start the conversation, you will need to take it over because everything I have found about her suggests that she has an eye for men. Especially those younger than herself…” Hiccup blushed slightly.

“Um...are we talking about me?” he asked and she chuckled.

“You remember I mentioned that I had to work harder because no one saw beyond my looks?” Astrid asked him and he nodded slowly. “Now, I am going to employ your looks to see if we can get the newly widowed Mrs Bludvist talking to us.” Hiccup glanced over at her, seeing her eyes twinkle with amusement.

“You do know that I am not very good at talking to the opposite sex?” he checked and she shrugged.

“Doing fine with me,” she reasoned calmly. He waved his hands wildly.

“But you’re a lawyer and you like Star Wars!” he protested. “I mean...if this widow is so Glamorous, I may not be able to even say a word…”

“Aha. So being a lawyer stops me from being a woman?” she teased him.

“Yes. No! NO! Definitely not...it’s just...I know that you won’t pounce on me or make a pass or…”

“I could if you want me to,” Astrid said and he turned beet red. She chuckled again. “You may want to cool down before we see her. She may not want to chat with an auburn tomato.” Hiccup dropped his head back and sighed.

“Just my luck,” he sighed. “A woman who doesn’t like fruit.”

It was only another ten minutes before they reached the manicured shrubs and stunning topiary that marked the elegant entrance of ‘Western Oaks’. Driving slightly more steadily up the white gravel drive that swept up to the wide-open double glass doors of the country club. They passed a set of trees shaped into flamingos and Hiccup thought about the reason why. He’d seen other shapes but those darn flamingos just stood out. As soon as they pulled up, a valet emerged, offering to repark Astrid’s car but she glared at him until he withdrew very hastily. Finally, she walked side by side with Hiccup into the pale marble lobby and reception of the Country Club and asked where Clarissa Bludvist was. Everything just screamed money here and Hiccup gulped, afraid that even breathing might get him a hefty bill.

“She’s in the spa but I’m not sure she wants to see any guests while she’s having a Natrinatural treatment…” the receptionist began but Astrid had already spotted the sign.

“Don’t worry-we’ll go and check!” she said cheerfully but one of the receptionists got in her way.

“I’m really afraid I can’t permit that!” she said firmly, nodding to the second receptionist at the counter. “Please take a seat there while we check with Mrs Bludvist. This is an extremely exclusive Club with over a hundred and fifty years of heritage and prestige and we cannot permit anyone to walk in and embarrass our members.” Astrid pursed her lips but Hiccup nodded, blushing because the woman had pointedly looked at him when she spat the word ‘anyone’.

“That’s fine,” he mumbled, retreating though he grabbed Astrid’s hand and pulled her towards an old but clearly extremely expensive leather sofa. “We wouldn’t want to walk in on her while she was having a massage or a personal wax or any other spa things…” Astrid restrained herself from glaring at the receptionist as she sat stiffly at Hiccup’s side and nudged him.

“What are you doing?” she hissed. “They’re going to tell her that two poor people in suits have arrived and she’s not going to talk to us. I know the Prosecution have already spoken to us so she’ll know who we work for.” He nodded and fished his phone out of his pocket, then thumbed his way down his documents.

“I’m sure of it,” he said, nodding and pulling up a PDF. “But we aren’t poor people and though they’ve warned her, we can still go and see her.” She frowned and mouthed ‘How’ but he was already rising to his feet.

“Excuse me?” he said. The receptionist looked unimpressed. “I believe this establishment has a reciprocal arrangement with members of Berk Historical Viking Society and Country Club.” The woman’s eyes widened and she checked her computer, though it was clear that she knew what it would say.

“Uh...yes?” she asked. He flashed the image on his phone.

“I”m a member,” he revealed. Astrid gaped. “My Dad’s idea of making sure I remain in touch with my Viking heritage. Actually, a bunch of sexagenarians playing golf and talking about how things were better in the gold ole Viking times isn’t really the definition of fun but they have a great pool for when it’s frozen outside and you just want to relax.” He blushed. “Actually I have only ever been with Mom and Dad.” And then he smiled at the receptionist. “I’d like to look around your facilities-starting with the spa.”

“But she…” The receptionist looked at Astrid.

“She’s my ‘plus one’,” he said firmly as the first receptionist came back slightly out of breath.

“Oh I’m sorry,” she reported, breathing hard. “Mrs Bludvist has in fact left some time ago. I must have forgotten.” Hiccup chewed his lips and nodded.

“Maybe we can look round the grounds first?” he said. “I may be back to look at the spa in a little while.” And then he headed for the door. Astrid followed.

“She’s gone?” she asked as they emerged onto the drive.

“Going, I think,” Hiccup said, blinking against the sunlight. “The receptionists would know exactly who was here-it’s their job to know exactly who is here, what they like and what they can do to make them feel like the most important person here. So for one to say ‘she forgot’ is a flat out lie! Clarissa must have told her to throw us off the scent...while she runs for it.”

“Question being...why?” Astrid murmured as they walked briskly around the side of the Club and past the Putting Green, a line of gleaming golf carts parked to the millimeter. Hiccup’s green eyes scanned the building and then he began to chuckle as they rounded another corner-to see an elegant woman hanging out of the window with mud still on her face and a designer dress grasped in one hand.

“You want a hand?” Astrid asked, looking up at her with a smile as she started and found herself stuck. Scowling, she grabbed the window frame and tried to haul herself out.

“No...I’m fine...just checking the view…” she said briskly. “It looks like the wisteria are starting to get overgrown...I must speak to the head groundsman…”

“Hmm...while you’re checking the landscaping, could we ask you a few questions?” Hiccup asked. “We work for Grimborn and…”

“I know,” she snapped irritably.

“Then why didn’t you just say that you didn’t want to speak to us?” Astrid asked. “Why did you run?”

“I’m not running!” the widow insisted.

“Well, not now you aren’t because you look kinda stuck,” Hiccup admitted as he tried to hide his smile at the scene. “We know that Mr Trader didn’t kill your husband…”

“Yes he did!” she spat out interrupting Hiccup.

“Why do you say that?” Astrid asked calmly, observing the woman twisting and writhing.

“Well, I just went to see my hubby since he decided to work late again and probably forgot to eat. The man rarely ate then but when I got there he was slumped over his desk. Johann was there and he pushed me aside and then ran out of the office.”

“But you didn’t see Mr. Trader commit the actual deed?” Astrid asked now, keeping her voice low and sympathetic.

“Who else could it be?!” Clarissa said with great venom. “That man had the audacity to try and buy out the company shares. The same company both he and my darling had spent many years building up. He had visited earlier in the day and they had disagreed over the sale of shares. And to think that after the wake he’d confront me like that.”

“Mr. Trader talked to you after the wake?” Astrid asked as she fished her pad out of her bag and wrote something down.

“The day after. He came to our…..my… house,” Clarissa stated, kicking furiously and budging an inch. “He was talking some crap about wanting to buy the shares I’d inherited. Saying my husband was going to sell them to him.”

“Do you have any proof that your husband was going to sell?”

“No” Clarissa stated fiercely, her beautifully coiffed hair now sagging over her face. “When I wouldn’t budge he dared to come onto me!” Hiccup nearly choked at this statement and before Astrid could ask him if he was alright he quickly asked the widow:

“Excuse me, could you repeat that?’

“Johann dared to put his hand on my knee and proposition me!” Clarissa alleged, becoming agitated and pushing furiously against the frame. “Don’t look at me like that boy! I have a witness!”

“And…. who is your witness?” Astrid asked as she tried to calm the widow. Hiccup was staring at her in shock.

“The poolboy Enrique. He was there when Johann visited. He heard the commotion and came to check on me.” Clarissa stated. “He’ll testify.”

“That will be all,” Astrid said soothingly, elbowing Hiccup. “We are sorry to trouble you, Mrs Bludvist. You have our condolences…”

“Johann Trader is an evil piece of work,” she spat. “He even tried to blackmail me…” Not saying a word, Astrid glanced back up.

“Hmm?” she managed, seeing the woman slide forward a few inches.

“Just because he thought he had some leverage doesn’t mean I’ll sell him my best assets!” she spat.

“What leverage could he possibly have?” Hiccup murmured. Clarissa glared at him.

“Right-this is harassment!” she spat. “You’ll be hearing from my lawyers!” Hiccup looked startled as she suddenly came free and plunged face-first into the camellia bushes. There was a blood curdling scream and the woman looked up, her face covered in soil. “MY MANICURE!” she wailed. “I only just got that done. Every week at Gianni’s…”

“And we’re out of here,” Astrid said, grabbing Hiccup and steering him to the car. “Okay, what did we find out?”

“She was too small for the window?” Hiccup suggested as Astrid floored the gas pedal.

“She really didn’t want to talk to us,” Astrid said. “Enrique isn’t just the pool boy.”

“He’s the leverage?” Hiccup asked and Astrid nodded.

“I’m not sure Drago Bludvist would want to risk a substantial amount of his fortune on divorcing her over a fling with the pool boy,” she said.

“Didn’t he have a prenuptial agreement?” Hiccup asked but Astrid shook her head as they arrived at the main highway. They pulled out with a screech of tyres and Hiccup yelping and hanging onto the door.

“Nope,” Astrid said firmly. “He fell in love with her and thought with his lower half not his head. Even ignored his lawyer’s advice-Viggo was very pissed at that.”

“But boy, you took a dislike to her straight away, didn’t you?” she commented. He nodded.

“She asked the reception staff to lie to us rather than just say she didn’t want to talk,” he reminded her. “That’s pretty shabby. And pretty dishonest. So maybe that’s the kind of person who would think that maybe it’s cheaper to kill a husband then get divorced and risk the luxury lifestyle?”

“While not risking your manicure,” Astrid commented. “Well, at least we know one thing: she wasn’t a witness to the murder. And that means we have a shot at reasonable doubt.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

“But why not?!” Hiccup questioned as he, Astrid and the rest of the interns were once more in the conference room, reviewing their tasks. “She’s most definitely lying. There is no way Johann came onto her!”

“And you know this for a fact, Mr. Haddock?” Viggo asked and lifted a sceptical brow.

“Yes……. I…. Uhm……. Well…….” Hiccup mumbled, blushing and fiddling with his hands.

“Look, if this has anything to do with his alibi, then we can’t use it,” the Senior lawyer growled in exasperation. “You know Mr Trader’s terms.” He sat back and steepled his fingers, consciously calming his breathing. “So unless you can magically pop a witness out of thin air that can give our client reasonable doubt, then we have to be ready for the Trial tomorrow.”

“A witness……. A witness……..” Hiccup muttered.

“Hiccup what are you thinking?” Fishlegs asked with a frown. Even in their short friendship, he had learned to recognise Hiccup’s ‘thinking’ face.

“That’s it!” Hiccup suddenly shot up and directed his question at Viggo “We just have to prove Johann wasn’t there right? It doesn’t matter where he was after?”

There was a pregnant silence as every eye fell on the lean shape, his emerald eyes flashing and face lit with sudden fire. Astrid gave the slightest nod as her Boss thoughtfully rubbed his beard.

“Well……” Viggo considered. “It would be better than going in the deep end. Thor knows we need it. Johann refuses to take the stand.”

“If you got anything then you need to file it into evidence before the Trial Hiccup,” Astrid warned.

“Right… eh… Snotlout, can you help me out?” Hiccup asked.

“Me?!” Snotlout’s brows shot up. “Uh… sure.” Then his face filled with suspicion. “What do you actually want me to do?” Hiccup smiled.

“That smile of yours seems dangerous. Just what do you have in mind?” Snotlout gulped.

“You’ll see.” Hiccup said as he set off to work while leaving several people scratching their heads.

The day of the trial had Hiccup racing up the steps of the courthouse, his suit jacket flapping and hair wilder than usual. People were walking back and forth on the corridor, a human tide that was completely uninterested in the legal battles mere yards from them. Bursting through the doors into the elegant marble-floored building, he dashed along the corridor, then paused, turned round and dashed back and along the opposite corridor, screeching to a stop, out of breath, in front of the courtroom doors where the others were impatiently gathered.

“You’re late.” Viggo growled, checking his Rolex.

“Sorry… had…..file…..” Hiccup was out of breath and just handed the paper over to Viggo. The older man took it and puriused it with a scrutinizing gaze.

“This is……..” Viggo demanded sharply.

“Testimony from the guard at Johann’s gated community,” Hiccup responded. “Thirty minutes before Drago’s time of death he heard Johann’s helicopter take off from behind his mansion.”

“It doesn’t prove much,” Heather argued. “Who’s to say he didn’t take the helicopter to Drago’s company? That would be the obvious interpretation.” But Hiccup shook his head.

“That particular building doesn’t have a helipad.” he replied. “It’s in the Central No-Fly zone. The nearest one is a forty minute drive away.”

“It would have been better if he had the pilot’s testimony.” Viggo told him. “But I know all of Johann’s employees sign non-disclosure forms. At least this is something.”

“Reasonable doubt?” Hiccup asked but Astrid shook her head apologetically.

“They could argue that the helicopter was being sent away for the night or on another mission and that Johann was already en route to the office,” she explained apologetically.

“Hey, I thought you were supposed to be on my side,” he mumbled as she patted his shoulder absently.

“I am on your side,” she told him. “But it’s my job to predict the counter arguments on the part of the Prosecution…” And then she smiled, seeing him looking deflated and hating that she had to puncture his hopes so quickly. So she offered him the hint of triumph. “But it is the merest hint of doubt. And that’s a start…”

But Hiccup was still looking downcast at the underwhelming reaction to his work as they all settled in the court, the state shield prominent behind the judge’s elevated seat. As they sat down, Hiccup glanced over at the Prosecution’s desk, seeing a thin-faced man with deeply tanned skin and a faded scar over his right eye. He had a small beard and a single-breasts black silk suit with white shirt and bronze tie. To Hiccup’s right the jury filed in, chattering and settling down...and then the judge walked in.

The man was tall and mean, his cropped grey hair topping a long face with cold pale eyes and a superior expression. The security guard faced the court.

“All rise for the honorable judge Grimmel!” he announced as they rose until the black-robed judge assumed his seat and slammed his gavel down.

“Be seated!” he announced in a smooth, cultured voice. “The Superior Court of Berk is now in session. Case docket number 10592, the State versus Mr. Johann Trader on the count of Murder in the First Degree. The Prosecution may start with its opening statement.” Hiccup was aware of Johann rolling his eyes. Despite his incarceration, the man appeared dapper and was elegantly dressed in a silver silk suit with pink shirt and silver tie, a multicoloured pink silk handkerchief poking precisely from his top pocket, his grey calf-skin shoes perfectly polished. Even though they were in a public place and Johann was determined to camouflage his sexuality, Hiccup felt very uncomfortable sitting next to him-but there was no other option. Viggo sat at the other end of the table with Astrid next to him as his associate and he was fortunate in even sitting at the table at all, rather than in the front row of the audience where Heather, Fishlegs and Snotlout were seated.

Chief Prosecutor Krogan was precise and dispassionate, his clipped tones clearly audible in the courtroom. Astrid was writing furiously. Viggo was frowning, his intelligent dark eyes thoughtful as he mentally countered the case that his opponent was laying out. Finally, when Krogan had finished. Viggo took the floor and Hiccup was able to observe his Professor close up in full flow. Pacing back and forth, his poised shape economical in his motions, Viggo explained how the Prosecution’s case was baseless, without motive and how many people had motive and opportunity. And how the accused did not gain from the crime. Astrid was nodding as they sat down. After the applause his delivery had earned-especially from the three interns sitting behind Hiccup-the court recorder checked the records and nodded. Judge Grimmel gestured to Krogan.

“Prosecution-please begin,” he announced. Standing at fastening the button on his suit, Krogan swept his dark gaze over the courtroom.

“The Prosecution calls Mrs. Clarissa Bludvist to the stand,” he announced as the widow-fortunately with her hair impeccable and manicure redone-walked forward. She was dressed in a very tight significantly above-knee haute couture silk dress in a style that was designed for a women three decades younger. Her eyelashes had clearly been extended and her make-up was far too heavy for court. Tottering forward on skyscraper heels, she just about collapsed into the witness seat, only for Judge Grimmel to clear his throat pointedly and jerk his head to remind her that a Bailiff was standing by her, holding a Bible. She looked crossly up.

“Yes?” she asked. Grimmel’s smile became forced.

“The Oath, Mrs Bludvist,” he reminded her in a mildly exasperated voice and she looked annoyed, before stumbling to her feet, grabbing a tissue from her bag and dabbing at her completely dry eyes.

“I’m sorry, Judge,” she said in a small voice. “I am just finding all this so hard to bear…” Grimmel pressed his lips together into a thin line and gestured to the Bailiff. Reluctantly, she lifted her hand and rested the other on the Bible as the Bailiff held up the card.

“I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God,” Clarissa read ungraciously and then sat down more decorously, crossing her legs in a relaxed manner. Krogan cleared his throat.

“Now Mrs. Bludvist, can you tell us the events leading up to you discovering your husband’s body?” he asked calmly. She nodded.

“Well the day started out like any other,” she began, her voice clear and calm. “We ate breakfast and he was going to work, just as he always did. Oh, he was such a workaholic, always thinking about his business and the future. We had bagels-his favourite. But we did have a little tiny bit of a row though.” Krogan’s brow furrowed, `his eyes concerned.

“What was it about?” he asked as Hiccup frowned. Astrid leaned close.

“Obvious tactic,” she whispered quietly. “Owning up to a minor disagreement throws the jury off. She volunteered an argument so they won’t believe that she’s telling a lie because if she was lying, she wouldn’t own up to anything that could cast her in anything other than a perfect light.”

“Or they really did have an argument,” Hiccup replied, sniffing in the wonderful scent of her shampoo and having to blink to keep his mind of Clarissa rather than Astrid. “She is very irritating.” Viggo cleared his throat and they both sat back, listening to the testimony.

“Well I voiced my concerns about Drago wanting to sell the company. He rebuffed them of course and told me that he had gotten a good offer from Mr. Trader. Though I seriously doubt that.”

“Why is that?” Krogan asked, standing a yard from the witness box, looking straight into her eyes. She immediately reached for the paper tissue and began to dab her dry eyes again.

“It happened after my husband’s funeral….. I’m sorry…. Can I just take a minute. I still can’t believe he’s gone.” Adopting a sympathetic expression, Krogan nodded.

“Of course Mrs. Bludvist. I understand this must be difficult. Take your time.” She sniffed obviously and dabbed her eyes for a few seconds.

“Coached,” Astrid grumbled under her breath as the witness began to speak again.

“The day went on like any other. I went shopping, got a manicure. And then it got late so I stopped by my husband’s work to see if he’d eaten and then I found him slumped over his desk and…. And that man…” She paused and rose to her feet, stabbing a finger dramatically at the dapper shape of Johann. “That man was near him! When he saw me, he ran out of the room, barging me aside and leaving my beloved Drago dead, slumped over his desk!” She covered her face and made loud sobbing noises that Hiccup was entirely convinced were fake.

“Wow. She’s actually a terrible actor,” he whispered to Astrid but she gestured to the jury, who were sitting forward in rapt attention.

“Unfortunately, they’re buying it,” she told him grimly. “Because her husband is dead and they’re all feeling sorry for her. Even if she looks like she’s off on a date with a younger man after she gets out of here…” Clearing his throat and handing her a precisely ironed white cotton handkerchief, Krogan waited until she had composed herself and looked up, her mascara completely undamaged and her eyes not even slightly puffy.

“And the thing that happened after the funeral?” he prompted her in a sympathetic tone. “Why didn’t you immediately tell the police that you saw Mr. Trader at the scene of the crime?” She gulped.

“I didn’t want to believe it at first,” she said hesitantly, dabbing again. “I-I was in denial. I mean, they’ve been business partners for more than ten years. They spent so much time together. Drago counted Johann as one of his closest friends. But then after the funeral Johann found me in the parlor.” She gave a brave smile. “He-he sat next to me...and then he slid his hand up my thigh.”

The jury gasped and Astrid rolled her eyes-as did Johann.

“Please,” he murmured so only Hiccup could hear him. “Even if I was into females, she is completely repulsive.” Hiccup inched closer to Astrid.

“And then what happened?” Krogan asked. Clarissa sniffed.

“He told me he wanted to buy the company shares off of me and I said that now was not a good time.” She gave a small choked sob. “And then he inferred that he knows how to please women like me so that I would give him what he wanted.” The jury was gasping again and most of them were scribbling on their pads. Most of the men were looking disgusted and the women were looking furious.

“And Mrs. Bludvist, was there anyone around at that time that can corroborate your story?” Krogan asked. She nodded.

“The pool boy and my lover, Enrique,” she revealed without hesitation. “He came in as Mr. Trader had his hand on my knee and was sliding it up.”

“Yakdung,” Johann said in the form of a cough.

“Excuse me….. Your lover?” Krogan asked in a shocked voice. Clarissa nodded.

“Drago and I had an……. Open relationship. He had his thing and I had mine. We made it work.” There was a pause and everyone in the Jury-and audience-all longed to ask ‘what exactly was his thing?’ All Krogan could manage was a weak:

“I see….” Then he turned to the judge. “Your Honour, I have no further questions for this witness.” Judge Grimmel nodded.

“The Defense may now cross examine,” he announced. Composing himself, Viggo rose as Astrid was still furiously writing down notes. Hiccup could see her underlining, circling and linking but he glanced over at the woman and saw she was smiling with what was definitely triumph.

“Mrs. Bludvist,” he began firmly, “are you sure it was Mr. Trader you saw at the scene of the crime?”

“I am,” Clarissa replied smugly. “I could recognise him at a hundred paces.” Viggo cleared his throat.

“And you are aware that perjury is a crime punishable by a custodial sentence, Mrs Bludvist?” he asked in a cold voice. Krogan was instantly on his feet.

“Objection!” he announced.

“Sustained!” Judge Grimmel replied immediately. “Mr Grimborn, I will handle points of law in this court.”

“As you wish, your Honour-I merely wished to check this witness was fully aware of any potential consequences should it turn out that she was not certain at what she saw and was, in fact framing an innocent man.” And then he brandished the folder that Hiccup had brought. “Your Honour, ladies and gentlemen, the Defence would like to introduce exhibit F, a signed testimony by Mr. Trader’s guard at the gated community stating that Mr. Trader’s helicopter left thirty minutes before the time of the murder. Now the nearest Helipad is over half an hour drive from Mr. Bludvist’s company. Mr. Trader getting there in time to murder someone at the time stated categorically by the witness is completely impossible.”

“Objection your honor!” Krogan protested, leaping to his feet. “This is new evidence! The Prosecution has not been made aware of this before!” But Viggo gave a small smile.

“Notwithstanding the inefficiencies of your own investigations, I must point out that you have been made aware. This was delivered to your offices yesterday well before closing.” Krogan’s face darkened with rage as Grimmel sighed.

“I’ll allow it,” he said. Viggo paced closer to the witness stand and stared into the woman’s eyes. She was no longer acting and her eyes were filled with concern-and hatred. “Now Mrs. Bludvist, can you say without a reasonable doubt that it was Mr. Trader that you saw?” She leaned forward.

“I know what I saw!” she announced dramatically. “He…..He can’t have been on the helicopter! If he is as shrewd as a man I know he is, then he might be the one misleading you!”

“As opposed to you misleading us, Mrs Bludvist?” he asked. He looked into her face and she glared back. Judge Grimmel frowned.

“Mrs. Bludvist control yourself!” he ordered her as she sighed.

“Your Honour-this is just so hard…” she protested. Viggo gave a small nod.

“I am sure,” he said ambiguously. “Now just a couple of final questions. How much were you set to inherit should your husband die before selling out the company shares to my client? And how much would you have gotten after the sale had gone through?” He picked up a piece of paper. “I know your husband had the monies from the sale already allocated to a joint venture which would have protected them from being included in an estate…”

“A hundred million dollars,” Clarissa mumbled. “The difference was a hundred million dollars.” Then she looked up dramatically. “But money was no object. Drago was still filthy rich and he had more money than I could spend in a lifetime. And I loved him with all my heart…” Viggo glanced over to the jury and saw the faintest flickers of doubt there.

“I’m sure,” he commented. “No further questions-but I reserve the right to recall this witness, your Honour.”


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Everyone this entire chapter being out so early is entirely due to (our coffee bug) Harrypanther so give her a lot of kudos!!!  Even I was surprised when I woke up from a food coma to see another chapter O_O**

**Chapter 17**

It was like watching a movie, Hiccup thought as Clarissa tottered back to her seat, tossing her hair assuredly as she walked on. Though a good movie would have us winning by now, he added ironically as Krogan stood up and looked over to the Ushers.

“The Prosecution calls Mr. Enrique Alvares to the stand,” he said.

Hiccup watched as the pool boy walked forward. He was dressed well in a fashionable better-soft caramel-coloured leather jacket, bright Hawiian shirt and beige chinos, his hair clearly gelled into place and shaved into the latest style. He looked arrogant and was pouting slightly as he took the Oath before he sat casually in the witness stand. Krogan walked forward and faced him thoughtfully.

“Mr Alvares can you elaborate on your relationship with Mr and Mrs Bludvist?” he asked clearly. Enrique leaned forward to speak into the microphone.

“I work for the Bludvists as a pool boy and I’m Mrs Bludvist’s part-time lover,” he said without hesitation. Krogan arched an eyebrow and he most likely wasn’t the only one.

“And Mr. Bludvist was okay with that?” he asked. Enrique shrugged.

“He’s the one that suggested it,” he explained casually. “You know, the missus is all alone in the house most of the time. He figured if she was stepping out he might as well arrange it. They were an odd couple but they made it work.” There were murmured and chuckled audible and Grimmel swept his arctic gaze across the court and banged his gavel once. Feeling like a member of a very naughty school class, Hiccup glanced over his shoulder to see the audience all looking embarrassed. Krogan paced across the court, then back.

“Can you tell me your impression of Mr. Trader?” he asked. The witness pulled a face.

“I didn’t like him,” he said.

“Why is that?” Krogan asked and Enrique leaned forward to the microphone immediately.

“Well, he’s been around a lot and he always has this……creepy thing going on.” Krogan raised an eyebrow. “It just feels like he’s plotting something. And then I found him trying to feel up Clarissa…uhm... Mrs. Bludvist. I mean her husband just died. Even I knew to give her space.” He shrugged.

“On the night in question, how did Mrs. Bludvist seem to you?” Krogan asked him evenly. Enrique shrugged again and pursed his lips.

“Agitated, probably. She was absent minded, like something was really bothering her. I chalked it up to nerves. I mean she just found her husband dead.”

“Not the usual reaction,” Astrid murmured. “You should be devastated, distraught, distressed…”

“Basically any word beginning with dis-,” Hiccup suggested.

“Probably not dyspeptic,” Astrid shot back and he felt his lips curl in a small smile at her quick wit.

“Or disingenuous,” he added in a whisper as she smiled at his riposte. “But seriously, you can feel agitated and upset when someone dies,” he pointed out quietly. “I didn’t know what to do, couldn’t concentrate when my Grandfather passed.” She briefly rested a hand on his.

“Something really bothering her, absent-minded are not the descriptions of someone who had just lost a beloved husband,” she reminded him and he nodded.

“You’re right,” he murmured as Krogan asked for details of the relationship. Surprisingly, Enrique became suddenly very coy, talking in generalities, though he kept stressing how active they were in the physical department and how often he and Clarissa ‘got it on’. Hiccup looked at him and shook his head.

“He’s lying,” he murmured. “He’s been direct and very clear before...but now he’s not able to give any details. They’re not in a relationship.” Astrid narrowed her eyes as she analysed his words.

“He can tell you some things...but nothing personal that you wouldn’t notice as a Cabana Boy...if you were that way inclined,” she murmured. “What’s his game?” Then they realised Grimmel was glaring at them. “Sorry, your Honour,” she apologised. “I was just discussing tactics with my intern. Grimmel scowled.

“The Defence may cross examine Mr. Alvares after a fifteen minute recess,” he said sarcastically. “I suggest you talk tactics then, counsellor. Fifteen minute recess!”

After Judge Grimmel had swept out, Hiccup rose but Viggo cleared his throat. Stiffening, he looked over to the Professor and saw Viggo motioning him to take a seat.

“I trust my talk on court etiquette didn’t fall on deaf ears, Mr Haddock?” he asked pointedly as Hiccup bowed his head.

“Um...no, Professor,” he mumbled. “Sorry.” Viggo frowned.

“Don’t make me regret including you in my team, Mr Haddock,” Viggo told him. “Remember-a Trial is like a game of Chess or Maces and Talons. Move and countermove, strategies and tactics, bluff, feint and traps. And central to any successful Trial is keeping the Judge onside. Judge Grimmel is famous for his dislike of whispering…” Hiccup blushed.

“I wish you’d told me that before, sir,” he mumbled as Viggo sighed.

“Do your research,” he said coolly and swept away as Hiccup sagged back in his seat.

“Yes-weren’t you there when he told us about the Judge?” Snotlout hissed from behind.

“No-I think he was out getting something for his girlfriend,” Heather muttered.

“At least I wasn’t photocopying,” Hiccup shot back and rose. Astrid looked up.

“Are you okay?” she mouthed but he shook his head.

“I need some fresh air,” he murmured and walked out of the court.

Slowly, he walked through the marble-floored corridor, looking around and sighing. Last summer, he had been set on becoming an engineer, on building and creating and making life better. And then Heather had dumped him and all he had wanted was to come here to win her back, becoming a lawyer and proving himself. And he had proved himself, gelling with Astrid in a way that he wouldn’t have dreamed. Astrid was everything that Heather wasn’t and he looked back on his Senior High School self with a mental roll of the eyes. Now he had left home and met a truly wonderful, inspirational and smart women, Heather paled into nothing. Fishlegs was a decent guy but he was welcome to Heather if he wanted her, because Hiccup had seen through all his former girlfriend’s foibles and bitchiness, deciding he wanted more...no, he deserved more. And this, the courtroom and the intellectual challenge of investigating the cases and fighting for his clients...this was what he wanted. No matter that the man he was helping to defend was actually a bad man: he deserved a defence as much as a good man.

He blinked. High School Hiccup would never have considered this as a career but the truth was that he couldn’t imagine himself as anything else now. He would find a way to convince Viggo that he would make a good Summer intern so that he could gain more experience and skills. He would master every aspect of the law he needed to. And he would ensure that he gained the career he wanted, despite Heather and anyone else who doubted him. He would have the career that he wanted-and Astrid.

He sighed and checked his watch. It was almost time to go back so he walked briskly to the bathrooms because he had no idea how long the next session would be.

He was just fastening his belt in the stall of the men’s washrooms when he heard the door burst open and the sounds of steps rushing into the stall next to him. The door slammed and he heard the sounds of urgent kissing, of groans and moans the sounds of zippers being dragged down. His eyes widening, he froze and realised someone was about to have some fun in the stall next to his…

Mentally cringing and grateful he had already flushed, he very carefully unclicked the lock and tried to sneak out...then turned round and tiptoed back to the sinks and very quietly washed his hands, not wanting to betray his presence out of his own mortification at the situation. No number of episodes of parental embarrassment could prepare him for this! The moans were growing louder and there was definite creaking and groaning.

“Baby! Oh Baby-give it to me! Oh gods, that’s it! Please…”

His eyes widened and he froze. He knew that voice. Then another man’s voice spoke up.

“Enrique honey. I need you. Oh gods, you’re just the best…”

“OOOH Baby...gods yes, that is just...oh gods!” Enrique groaned, panting and Hiccup stared at the stall. Whatever the pool boy had claimed, the second person in the stall with him was definitely not Mrs Bludvist! Tiptoeing to the door, he sprinted down the corridor and skidded into the courtroom, stopping by the Defence table where Astrid and Viggo were reviewing her notes.

“Enrique is gay!” he gasped. Astrid frowned.

“Excuse me, what?” she asked. Viggo stared at him in surprise.

“How the hell did you come up with that?” Fishlegs asked from behind them. Hiccup waved his hands.

“Because I was in the washroom and he and some guy were going at it in the men’s room. Not very subtle. Or quiet...”

“Are you sure?” Astrid checked.

“There is no way I would have mistaken that voice. He even got called by his name,” Hiccup replied urgently.

“But are you sure they were having sex?” Heather asked him pointedly. “It could have been something innocent…”

“Oh Baby give it to me? Oh Gods that’s it. I need you? Oh Gods, oh Gods yes? I hardly think whoever was with him was helping him tie a half-Windsor!” Hiccup replied sarcastically. Snotlout’s eyes widened and he shot to his feet but Fishlegs grabbed him and pulled him back into the seat. Viggo nodded.

“Thank you, Mr Ingerman,” he commented and then turned to the auburn-haired intern. “Mr. Haddock while I appreciate the opinion I just don’t see this working.” But Hiccup faced him boldly.

“Look, if he’s gay then there is no way he’s Mrs Bludvist’s lover. Means both are lying under oath. And they can be discredited...” But Viggo shook his head.

“Mr. Haddock…This is entirely conjecture,” he said. “And such a line of questioning would just alienate Judge Grimmel further…” But Johann shook his head and stared at his attorney.

“Oh give the guy a break,” Johann snapped. “He’s a good observer, he seems genuinely convinced and at least he’s trying!” Viggo glared for a second before he settled back in his seat.

“It’s your call,” he said. “But I cannot pursue such an irrelevant line of questioning without any due cause. You hired me, Johann, because I am the best. So we’ll do it my way!”

Deflated, Hiccup resumed his seat, hearing Heather hiss a smug comment about him to Fishlegs. Astrid patted his hand again as they rose as Judge Grimmel returned. The gavel slammed down and Enrique resumed the stand. Hiccup found himself staring at the man, who seemed not to have a hair out of place...though there was the faintest of flushes still visible on his tanned neck. And he seemed completely composed as Viggo cross-examined him in a perfunctory and uninterested manner. And he didn’t question the man’s sexuality at all.

“I’m done,” he said. “Mr Alvares, you…”

“Excuse me, your Honour, I would like to ask a few more questions myself,” Astrid interrupted, her blue eyes fixed only on the Judge and pointedly ignoring Viggo.

“I forbid…”

“I’ll allow it,” Grimmel commented, smirking at Viggo’s annoyance and Hiccup realised the man had taken a dislike to the self-important lawyer. Reluctantly, Viggo resumed his seat as Astrid rose, walking towards the witness box and inspecting the man. She was stunning in her deep navy court suit, the cream silk V-neck blouse revealing her pale neck and the little silver chain around her throat. Every movement was poised and he noted several of the Jury were flattening down their hair and sitting up straighter with slightly goofy smiles on their faces. Enrique looked her over dismissively.

“You got something to ask?” he sneered as Grimmel sighed.

“The witness will confine himself to answering questions posed by counsel,” he advised as Viggo gave Astrid a deeply disapproving look-but undaunted, she inspected the witness.

“Do not worry, Mr Alvares-I’m just clarifying a few points for myself and the Jury,” she told him clearly. He nodded.

“Okay,” he said curtly.

“Permission to treat the witness as hostile,” Astrid asked and Grimmel nodded.

“Granted,” he announced.

“Mr Alvares-how long have you been sleeping with Mrs. Bludvist?” she asked swiftly. He answered without a pause.

“Three years,”

“What’s her favorite perfume?” she continued.

“Chanel Number Five,”

“Her favorite food?”

“Salmon.”

“Smoked or poached?”

“Smoked.”

“Her mascara?”

“Chanel.”

“And your boyfriend’s name is….”

“Chuck.”

The Jury, audience and lawyers all gasped and Krogan rested his face in his hands, shaking his head. Astrid was giving a small smile of triumph as Enrique realised what he had said and shook his head.

“No, no...wait! Chuck is just a friend. Not a boyfriend. A friend! You got me confused…”

“About what part?” Astrid asked him pointedly. “The fact you’re gay with a boyfriend called Chuck or the fact you aren’t Mrs Bludvist’s lover?”

“Chuck is just a friend!” Enrique protested urgently as a man stood up from the back row of the audience. He was dressed in an almost identical black leather jacket to his boyfriend and he tossed his head as he headed for the door.

“You bitch!” he yelled and Hiccup stared, recognising the voice from the washroom. The furious Chuck stormed out and slammed the door as Enrique leapt to his feet.

“Chuck! Baby!” he called, making to go after him but Grimmel leaned forward.

“You are still under Oath and I haven’t released you from the witness stand,” he hissed sarcastically. “Sit down right now!” Reluctantly, Enrique slid back into the seat, his confidence suddenly gone. His expression was sulky, like a child caught out by a parent.

“I believe that Miss Hofferson asked you a question,” the Judge prompted him.

“Are you gay?” Astrid pressed him. Chewing a lip, Enrique nodded.

“Yes.”

“And are you Mrs Bludvist’s lover?”

“No.”

“So you never witnessed the alleged advance by the defendant towards Mrs Bludvist?” Astrid pressed. Sulkily, Enrique shook his head.

“No,” he said.

“Then why did you say it?” Astrid asked him. He shrugged.

“She offered to pay me,” he admitted. “Like a hundred kay! Chuck and I want to get married and that sort of money...well, being a cabana boy doesn’t pay that well. Can I go now?” Astrid nodded, then turned towards Viggo.

“Any further questions, sir?” she asked but he shook his head.

“The witness is released,” Grimmel announced as Enrique scrambled down and ran from the court, yelling apologies after the disappeared Chuck. Smugly, Astrid resumed her seat and leaned close to Hiccup.

“Thanks,” she whispered as the court was swallowed by a hubbub of excitement at the thrilling proceedings. The Jury were all nodding and looking at Mrs Bludvist. “You were right. That was great work, Hiccup.”

“And you were awesome,” he commented. She smiled.

“We make a pretty good team,” she reassured him. Johann stroked his beard and leaned slightly closer to the junior members of his team.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “At least no one thinks I hit on that harridan…”

“Unfortunately, they still don’t believe you couldn’t have committed the murder,” Astrid pointed out. Johann sighed.

“Alas, no,” he admitted. “But at least I have hope my team are on the case and respecting my wishes.” Hiccup leaned forward, his hands clasped as Krogan called the Medical Examiner.

“Then we prove you couldn’t have been there…” he murmured. “And this time, I need to think about this like an engineer…”


End file.
